Thrawn and the Rebellion
by akatibandrew
Summary: What if Darth Sidious had sent Thrawn to deal with Ezra Bridger and the Lothal Rebels? This story combines elements of Timothy Zahn's bestselling Thrawn Trilogy with the new Star Wars Rebels TV series. This story is set after the events of Season One. Thrawn is one of my favourite characters so I thought this would be a fitting tribute to one of the old EU's most iconic villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 1**

What if Darth Sidious sent a certain Imperial Navy officer named Thrawn to deal with Ezra Bridger and his band of rebels following the death of his Inquisitor? This Legends-Star Wars Rebels crossover story is set in the immediate aftermath of Star Wars Rebels Season One. For those of you who are familiar with the Star Wars Legends literature, Thrawn was an Imperial Grand Admiral who served as the main antagonist in Timothy Zahn's _Thrawn Trilogy_. He was a blue-skinned Chiss and a brilliant military commander and strategist who almost turned the tide against the New Republic.

With the various rebel cells starting to form what becomes known as the Rebel Alliance, the Empire dispatches a new rising star in the Imperial Navy to deal with the growing Rebellion. Thrawn devises a new strategy to deal with the upstart Rebels: ysalamiri, furry lizards that can repel the Force. How will our Jedi Rebels Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, and Ashoka Tano fare against this new threat? Thrawn, Ezra Bridger and all other recognisable Star Wars characters rightfully belong to Timothy Zahn, Lucasfilm, and Disney. Feel free to read and review. I'm happy to hear your thoughts but keep them respectful.

**Countering the Rebellion**

It had been three days since the destruction of Governor Wilhuff Tarkin's Star Destroyer _Sovereign _above Mustafar. There had been jubilation when Imperial forces on the backwater Outer Rim world of Lothal had captured a Jedi Purge survivor named Kanan Jarrus. Alas, defeat had been snatched from the jaws of victory when that Jedi's rebel companions tracked him down to the Mustafar system and rescued him. Despite stringent security measures, a small rebel cell had managed to infiltrate Tarkin's Star Destroyer, rescue their Jedi comrade, and kill one of the Empire's Inquisitors. As a result of the raid, the _Sovereign _had been destroyed taking down with her thousands of navy crew and Stormtroopers. It had been a serious setback for the Galactic Empire and another propaganda victory for the growing Rebellion.

The Emperor (aka Darth Sidious) had summoned an audience with a rising star in the Imperial Navy, a certain Captain named Thrawn. Thrawn was a blue-skinned humanoid alien from the icy planet of Csilla in the Unknown Regions. A charismatic Force Commander in the Chiss Expansionary Fleet, Thrawn's maverick ways had alienated the ruling aristocrats of the Chiss Ascendancy that they had seemed fit to exile him to the fringes of known space. There, his talents had been discovered by an Imperial Captain named Voss Parck who had encouraged him to join the Imperial Navy.

A recent valedictorian from the Imperial Naval Academy on Anaxes, Thrawn had recently been commissioned as a commodore in the Imperial Navy. Commodore Thrawn's flagship was the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera. _Thrawn had come to the Emperor's attention after writing an article in the Imperial Navy's weekly holo-journal _Imperial Fleetwatch_, which called for the Imperial military leadership to encourage creativity and initiative within their ranks in order to deal with the new Rebellion. Thrawn had also argued that the Empire could not rule through terror and fear alone and that they needed to win the hearts and minds of its citizens.

Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader were seated in the former chambers of the Jedi Council. Following the Great Jedi Purge, the former Jedi Temple had been transformed into Emperor Palpatine's new residence: Imperial Palace. All that remained of the Jedi Temple was its quincunx of tower spires, which crowned a fusion of grey, blockish edifices with sloping facades that concealed the building's dark secrets. The palace precinct had a large landing field that was able to accommodate several Victory and Venator-class Star Destroyers. The Imperial Palace was defended by several anti-starfighter turrets and cannons. No airspeeders were allowed to fly over the Imperial Palace unless on important business. The Palace was also defended by a phalanx of red-robed Imperial Guards and an entire legion of Stormtroopers belonging to the 501st Legion, Darth Vader's praetorian guard and the cream of the Stormtrooper Corps. No Jedi, Separatist, or Rebel would dare to attack the Emperor's lair.

Five minutes prior to the scheduled meeting, the sliding doors of the tower's lift slid open with a hiss. In strode Captain Thrawn accompanied by one of the Emperor's Imperial Guards and a nimble, gray-skinned alien who was armed with a cylindrical grey instrument called a Stokhli spray stick. Captain Thrawn was dressed in the olive green uniform of the Imperial Navy. His deep red eyes glowed under the glare of Coruscant's distant white sun. Thrawn was cradling a small cat-sized lizard-like creature. This lizard was covered in light yellow-green-brown fur.

Thrawn bent his right knee and knelt before the Emperor. The Captain was careful not to startle his furry lizard pet and kept stroking the creature's back.

"Your Majesty," said Thrawn humbly "It's an honour to be in your presence."

"Rise, my loyal servant," replied Palpatine in a grim, deathly voice. Darth Sidious' face was obscured by his black shroud, which he now always wore ever since he had sustained those disfiguring facial scares during a skirmish with the "traitorous" Jedi.

"I have summoned here to discuss the recent incident in the Mustafar system," said Palpatine solemnly "A group of rebels rescued their Jedi leader and killed one of my top Inquisitors. Not content with that, they destroyed Governor Tarkin's Star Destroyer. The Rebels were assisted by a group of starships. This is a very disturbing development. There are multiple rebel cells and tribes but they have never been known to work together in such large numbers. What is even more disturbing in our intelligence reports is that this so-called Jedi leader, whom they call Kanan Jarrus, has a young apprentice called Ezra Bridger, a street urchin from Lothal."

Palpatine clicked his finger. Almost instantaneously, a Neimoidian mechno-chair which had been standing at front of Palpatine's throne flickered and displayed two holographic images. One was of the Jedi leader Kanan Jarrus. Kanan was a lean, tan-skinned human man with blue eyes and a brown pony tail. The second figure was of a teenaged human boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and long-black blue hair.

"These rebels have cost our forces a great deal of trouble," added Darth Vader in a solemn, mechanically-amplified voice "We have exhausted every resource to deal with them but nothing has worked. If left to persist, this weed will grow into a noxious tree that will be hard to uproot. So we thought that we might give one of the Navy's rising stars a chance to uproot this weed."

"Ah yes, I gather that's what you've summoned me for," replied Thrawn in a calm, polished voice "I've been reading the latest intelligence reports from my counterparts in Lothal. They're at a wits end trying to deal with these Rebels. What an exotic bunch. We have a Twi'lek pilot, a Lasat warrior, a teenaged Mandalorian girl, and a C1 astromech droid. They're a very interesting case-study. And what's more troubling is that they are part of a wide movement seeking to overthrow the Empire. What we need is a radical new solution."

"What are you proposing," asked Darth Vader "We have thrown everything in the box against them."

"Then, I think it's time that we think outside the box," replied Thrawn "As history as shown, military superiority does not always guarantee victory in the face of a determined foe."

"And how do you suppose we'll do that," growled Darth Sidious impatiently "This is no game of sabacc. I have an Empire to run and these little gad flies are running circles around us."

Thrawn extended a shoulder around the grey-skinned alien and led him forward.

"My Dark Lords of the Sith," said Thrawn "Meet Khabarakh, one of my best Noghri Death Commandos. As you know, the Noghri's homeworld of Honoghr was contaminated by a Separatist bioweapon during the Clone Wars. Out of our gracious and compassionate good will, the Empire has offered to detoxify their homeworld in exchange for the Noghri sending their bravest men and women to serve the Empire as Death Commandos. They're the Imperial Navy's secret commando force and one Noghri is a match for five Stormtroopers."

"How I miss the old Clone Troopers," commented Darth Vader "They're far superior to our present Stromtrooper Academy graduates. One Clone Trooper is better than three Academy recruits put together. The Lothal Academy is only good at churning out cannon fodder. But, I don't see how your Noghri would be able to defeat those Jedi."

"A good question," said Thrawn, who stroked his furry lizard pet. "My Lords, meet Liza. She's a ysalamir, a species of furry lizards from Myrkr that can deflect the Force itself. They evolved this ability in response to predation by the Force-sensitive Vornskr, large unpleasant canines whom you don't want to run into. I have a whole colony of ysalamir on my ship the _Chimaera._"

"Prove it," thundered Darth Vader, half-fascinated and half-frightened

"Well, I think it is time for a test of your Force powers, my Lords," replied Thrawn

Without a moment's hesitation, Darth Vader wrenched a nearby chair with the full power of the Force and flung it at Thrawn. At the same time, Darth Sidious unleashed a volley of Force lightning on Thrawn. However, these attacks flew off Thrawn. It seemed that there was an invisible bubble around the Captain.

"Very impressive," said Darth Sidious as an ugly grin appeared on his withered face "Those two Jedi will be in for a rude shock."

"What a great performance," added Darth Vader grimly "Let's put your theory to the test. But remember, we are prepared to tolerate a certain number of mistakes but not too much."

Captain Thrawn sensed the dark undertones beneath Darth Vader's voice. The Sith apprentice was fearful and jealous that someone else would usurp his place as the Emperor's right-hand man. Thrawn disliked Vader's style of command which relied excessively on punishment and terror. Vader had surrounded himself with a herd of sheepish yes-men who did not dare to question his will or bruise his ego. Thrawn smiled. Now he had the opportunity to prove his salt and worth as a military commander to the Galactic Empire.

**Endnotes**

For this story, I have decided to make Thrawn a Commodore since he will be able to command more than one ship at a time. Ideally, he'll be in charge of a squadron or flotilla. In response to a comment in the reviews section, I won't be following all of the canonical information from Star Wars Legends. My story is just loosely based on the Thrawn Trilogy and Star Wars Rebels. Sometimes, writes need to take creative liberties in order to put out a good story. At the end of the day, we need to remember that all Star Wars spinoffs outside the movies are "licensed fan fiction." So, I apologize if I don't follow all the canonical information from the Thrawn Trilogy and Star Wars Rebels.

Cheers,

Andrew Lim


	2. Chapter 2

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 2**

Ezra Bridger and his rebel friends prepare for a raid on Sienar Fleet Systems' shipyards above Castell. A rebel sympathiser has leaked intelligence about a new prototype Imperial warship to the Rebels. But things are not what they seem. Fans of the Star Wars Legends literature will recognise the mad clone Joruus C'baoth and the Immobilizer 418. Readers of the Thrawn Trilogy will remember that C'baoth was a mad Dark Jedi clone who became an ally of Thrawn but had his own agenda. Note that C'baoth trulyy believes that he is actually the Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth.

Meanwhile, the Immobilizer 418 Interdictor cruiser was an Imperial warship equipped with gravity projector wells that were capable of disrupting all hyperspace travel within the vicinity. I gathered that the Rebels would want to steal such an important chess piece. Ezra, Thrawn, and all other recognisable Star Wars characters and concepts rightfully belong to Lucasfilm, Timothy Zahn, and Disney. As always, feel free to read and review but be warned that I won't follow every established fact in Legends and Rebels.

**The Dream **

Deep in space…

Ezra Bridger was having a strange dream. In that dream, a tall, thin man with long unkempt grey hair and a flowing beard was standing before him under a bright, white horizon.

"Who are you?," asked Ezra

"I am the Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth, young Ezra," said the stranger "And I have many things to teach you, young Jedi."

"This must be some kind of dream," remarked a perplexed Ezra. In his thoughts, Ezra recalled that he only knew four other Jedi besides himself: his master Kanan Jarrus, his new friend Ashoka Tano (aka Fulcrum), the diminutive green-skinned alien Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi (the man he had seen in the holocron).

"Are you real? How do you know my name?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways, young Ezra," replied "Jorus C'Baoth" kindly "But, you must come to me."

"You must come to me…," continued the man as he was consumed by the blazing light.

When Ezra opened his eyes, he found himself in his bunkroom aboard _The Ghost_, which had been his new home ever since his fateful encounter with Kanan and his band of Rebels one afternoon in Lothal.

Ezra heard the familiar mechanical squeak of Chopper, the rusty old astromech droid. Shortly later, Sabine Wren, a teenaged Mandalorian girl with ochre skin and blue-orange hair, entered the room.

"Breakfast time," shouted Sabine "Come on Ezra, we're having Trandoshan pancakes today. Let's race to the lounge."

**The Briefing**

After chomping down on sticky Trandoshan pancakes and washing it down with blue bantha's milk, the Jedi Knight Ashoka Tano ran over the plans for Operation Immobilizer: an ambitious plan to steal a new prototype Imperial warship called the Immobilizer 418 interdictor cruiser. Sienar Fleet Systems, the manufacturer of the Empire's TIE fighters, had developed a new warship that was capable of interrupting all hyperspace travel within a certain area. Nearby vessels would automatically be prevented from entering hyperspace while starships passing through the area via hyperspace would be forced to re-enter realspace. This new warship effectively prevented any starship from fleeing.

"The Immobilizer 418 comes with four gravity-well projectors," explained Ashoka Tano. The female Togruta's beautiful light red face was framed by two white-blue lekkus. "These projectors work by mimicking a mass in space, thus disrupting hyperspace travel. This intelligence came from one our Gossam operatives on Castell."

Gossam. That rang a familiar bell in Ezra's heads. During his time with Kanan and Hera, Ezra had learnt a great deal about the Clone Wars. The Gossam were a small saurian species with elongated necks and sloping heads. During the Clone Wars, they had sided with the Separatists. With the defeat of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Galactic Empire had imposed an iron-fisted occupation on the Gossam homeworld of Castell. Instead of the Commerce Guild, the Gossam were now forced to build warships and weapons for the Galactic Empire. Due to the abundance of cheap labour and lack of regulations on Castell, Sienar Fleet Systems had established an orbital shipyard in the Castell system. Due to its location in the Colonies, Castell could be easily defended by reinforcements from Coruscant and Anaxes.

"For this operation, a task force of Rebel warships will attack the Castell shipyards," said Ashoka "Rebel boarding parties including this cell will then board the ship and make for hyperspace. We have a special set of hyperspace coordinates."

"Who will be commanding the assault?," asked Hera Syndulla, her grey lekku brushing against Garrazeb Orrellios' shoulder. "And what will be our order of battle."

"The assault will be commanded by the Neimoidian Captain Var Harsk," replied Ashoka "A former Separatist and one our most experienced commanders. He'll be captaining a former Trade Federation carrier-destroyer. Our other forces include two Corellian blockade runners, a Nebulon B-Frigate, several freighters, one wing of X-wing fighters and one wing of Y-wing fighters. The fleet will distract the Imperials while my team will seize the ship."

"Sorry to interrupt but I don't trust the Neimoidians," interjected Kanan "They're cowardly and greedy."

"Not all Neimoidians are like that," said Ashoka sharply "He served in the Republic Navy with honour, distinction, and courage. Var put his life on the line to help us obtain a fleet of old Separatist warships from a scrapyard in Hutt Space. I know it's hard for us to trust the Neimoidians but there are always exceptions."

"This sounds simple," said Sabine "Looks like another hit-and-run but we get to take home a warship this time."

"Boy, I look forward to smashing some bucketheads again," chucked Zeb. The towering Lasat had developed an obsessive hatred for everything Imperial after the Empire destroyed his homeworld and species with T-7 ion disruptors. He could not bring back his family and friends but at least he could kill some "Imps."

"The plan looks very simple," remarked Kanan "All our team has to do is to hijack an Imperial warship. I think I'll let you and the kid spend some time together on that mission while I practice my skills as a starfighter pilot."

Ezra knew that the _Ghost _had a small starship attached to it called the _Phantom_, which doubled as both a short-range shuttle and Starfighter.

"Certainly, I'll teach Ezra a thing or two about some Jedi moves," joked Ashoka "But your team won't be alone. Other Rebel cells will be joining us. Some of the Gossam workers are rebel cell members as well."

Ezra thought about bringing up his disturbing dream to Kanan and Ashoka but he thought that it could wait after the battle. They always got out with nothing more than a few bruises and scratches. He didn't think that this mission would be any different.

**Battle Plans**

The Castell system…

On the command room of the _Chimaera, _Commodore Thrawn toyed with plastic scale model of the Immobilizer 418 interdictor cruiser. His command room was decorated with numerous paintings, murals, and statues from a myriad of different alien civilizations. Captain Gilad Pellaeon, the commanding officer of the _Chimaera _and Thrawn's de-facto second-in-command, knew that his commander was fascinated with art. The Commodore believed that one could understand a species by studying their art. This made Thrawn a maverick among the upper echelons of the Imperial Military who had little patience for art and music. Pellaeon could hear an old Togruta song being played by a nearby music recorder.

"Are you sure that the rebels will buy this trap?," asked Pellaeon

"Why not?," replied Thrawn calmly as he placed the plastic model on a bookshelf. "With their successes, the rebels have grown smug and over-confident. I think it's time that we thought them a sharp lesson."

"What about the Jedi?," asked Pellaeon "During the Clone Wars, I had the privilege of fighting alongside some Jedi. And one Jedi is worth ten of our troops."

"Don't worry," said Thrawn "I've got a little surprise for them."

**The Raid **

Hours later, a Rebel strike force exited hyperspace above the planet Castell. From the _Ghost'_s cockpit, Ezra could see a grey-green planet. Much of the planet was covered in smog from the countless factories and assembly lines that churned out weapons for the Imperial Military. The planet was ringed by a large round orbital shipyard. Peering through the window, Ezra could see a large grey shovel-shaped ship with four gravity well projectors.

"That's our target," said Hera "Prepare for a rough landing. Is your team ready?"

"Roger that, we're always ready," replied Ashoka smugly "Captain Harsk, are your ships ready."

"Roger, we are ready," the Neimoidian's gruff voice rang across the intercom "My ships will keep those Imps busy while you and the other boarding parties hijack the Interdictor cruiser. Remember, the coordinates."

"Yes sir," said Ashoka

Ten minutes later…

_Ghost _and the other freighters had managed to whizz through the Sienar shipyard's heavy turbolaser cannons. X-wing and Y-wing starfighters harried the defending TIE fighters while Harsk's _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer ripped into an aging Dreadnaught cruiser. The _Ghost _and a Corellian blockade runner leapt into the Immobilizer 418's ventral hangar bay. Upon landing, Ezra and his companions leapt down the gangplank. Instead of Stormies, the rebel boarding party had to contend with several former Separatist battle droids and droidekas, relics of the Clone Wars. With the defeat of the commerce guilds, the Galactic Empire had assumed control over all their former assets. On many former Separatist worlds, it was not uncommon to see battle droids and droidekas working alongside Stormtroopers.

Ashoka beheaded a Super battle droid with a swift stroke from her emerald green lightsaber. Sabine dispatched two battle droids with her twin blasters while Zeb ripped a droideka to shreds with his large bo-rifle. Ezra entered the fray and cleaved a second battle droid with his blue lightsaber. Chopper, the cranky astromech droid, charged into an unsuspecting squad of battle droids, knocking them over like a stack of domino cards.

"Boy, this is way better than beating up bucketheads," chucked Zeb

"How I miss the Clone Wars," joked Ashoka "Much easier than kill other sentients."

In the space battle outside, Kanan Jarrus was having a field day shooting down TIE fighters. He was piloting the _Phantom_, a small ship attached to the _Ghost. _His mission was to keep the TIE fighters away from the Immobilizer 418 cruiser. The X-wings of Purple Squadron and the Y-wings of Red Squadron were exacting a heavy toll on the shipyards' turbolaser defences and facilities. Kanan directed the _Phantom_'s targeting computers at a TIE fighter. The Starfighter disappeared in a bright explosive ball. Kanan smiled. Everything was going to plan.

Suddenly he heard a panicked voice across the intercom.

"We're having multiple readings on our scanners," screamed Captain Harsk "Imperial warships, at least a dozen."

"How did they get here so fast?," shouted an equally shocked Kanan "I thought they were away on some fleet exercise at Fondor."

Out of nowhere, an Imperial squadron materialised in realspace. Kanan found himself staring at six Star Destroyers, five Carrack-class light cruisers, and one Immobilizer 418 cruiser. Kanan quickly realized that the Rebel fleet had stumbled into a trap. The Rebel fleet was now trapped between the Castell shipyards and a sizeable Imperial squadron. Suddenly, Kanan heard his comlink buzzing. He picked it up and tapped its console.

"Kanan, we've got some bad news," shouted a frightened Ashoka "We're stumbled into a trap."

And so it was indeed….

**Shooting fish in a barrel **

Ezra and his fellow Rebel boarders had fought their way to the Immobilizer 418's command bridge only to discover that the ship was a training vessel that had been turned into an improvised death trap. He had Ashoka found that they were unable to tap into the Force powers. The ship seemed to be full of yellow-green lizards which were clinging to large nutrient branches.

"Oh, I recognize them," said Sabine "Those are ysalamiri. I learnt about them in my Biology class. They're…"

"Capable of repelling the Force," finished a frightened Ashoka.

Ezra could see that Ashoka was no longer her usual bright, chirpy self. She struggled to levitate a fallen battle droid but nothing moved. Outside the cruiser's expansive bridge window, the rebels saw a sizeable Imperial squadron emerge from hyperspace.

"Look, Imperial reinforcements," shouted Tikin, a Quarren commando "And they have an Immobilizer."

"The Force help us," groaned a visibly frustrated Ashoka "We're truly fish trapped in a barrel. Let's call a general retreat. Back to the hangar bay, now!"

The retreat back to the hangar bay was a fraught and perilous experience. Out of nowhere, grey-skinned aliens armed with blasters, vibroblades, and spray sticks attacked the fleeing rebels. Ezra saw a Gossam comrade named Zainal being gunned down like a womp rat. He saw a female Duros named Hazel being slashed by another alien. Enraged, Ezra leapt at the devil and slashed him from shoulder to waist with his lightsaber.

"Behind you," screamed Sabine. Ezra turned in time to face another one of the snarling grey aliens. He slashed the alien across the left cheek, not to kill him but enough to distract him.

"Chopper," shouted Ashoka "Go and warn Hera and the others. I'll hold them back."

The orange astromech droid activated his in-built jetpack and raced away to alert Hera. Ezra then heard a deafening howl of pain. One of the grey aliens had dealt Zeb a deep gash on his right arm. Zeb was on his knees and the attacker was about to finish him off with his vibroblade. Without a moment's hesitation, Ashoka skewered him through the heart with her green lightsaber. After tending to the wounded Zeb, Ashoka ordered Ezra, Sabine, and the other surviving rebels to flee.

"Go, I'll hold them back," screamed Ashoka

"But…", protested Ezra, who was not willing to leave his new mentor.

"Go…," bellowed Ashoka "Whatever you do, don't fall into the hands of the Empire."

Ezra reluctantly complied with Ashoka's orders and helped Sabine and the Trandoshan Zarsk led the wounded Zeb back to the Immobilizer's hangar bay. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made their way back to the hangar bay. The _Ghost _and the Corellian Blockade Runner _Chastity _were waiting. Chopper was waiting for them on the gangplank, squeaking in Binary for them to hurry up. After helping Zeb and a badly wounded Rodian aboard _The Ghost_, Ezra decided to turn back to the corridor.

"What are you doing," screamed Hera "We're leaving in two minutes."

"I can't leave Ashoka behind," shouted Ezra

"She told us to leave," shouted back Sabine "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving her," roared Ezra, as he turned his back on Hera and Sabine and raced back to the corridor. Ezra had told himself that he was not leaving Ashoka behind. She was the only other Jedi besides Kanan that he had actually physically met. The Empire had killed many good Jedi during the Great Purge and he was not going to let Ashoka die.

After ten long minutes, Ezra found himself back in the corridor where he had left Ashoka. The floor was lined with the bodies of many grey aliens, rebels, and battle droids. Ashoka was locked in combat with several of the grey aliens. He could see several cuts on her body. She had managed to kill several of the attackers but now she was tiring. Suddenly, Ashoka caught sight of Ezra.

"Ezra, what the hell are you doing here," shouted Ashoka furiously "I told you and your friends to get out and save yourselves."

"I'm not leaving you," screamed Ezra, his throat was raw and hoarse

"Look out," screamed Hera. Ezra ducked in time to avoid getting his throat slit by one of the grey-skinned aliens. However, the grey alien then threw the night at Ashoka. The knife landed squarely in Ashoka's neck. For a painful few seconds, Ezra watched as blood spilled from Ashoka's wound. The Togruti began to cough and them choke on blood. Ezra could see a stream of blood pouring down her neck like a waterfall.

"Noooooooo," roared Ezra, as tears poured down his cheeks. He could not believe it. His second mentor had died.

As Ezra watched Ashoka's final moments, he suddenly felt a great, numbing pain all over his body. Ezra saw a mist circling around him and quickly realized that he had been stunned by one of the grey aliens' spray sticks. As Ezra descended into unconsciousness, he saw a squad of Stormtroopers approaching him and Ashoka's body.

**The Retreat **

In space, Kanan's heart sank as he felt a great pain in the Force. He then quickly realized that something bad had happened to Ashoka. It couldn't be. Another Jedi dead. But, he could help seeing a Force vision of Ashoka being pierced through the neck with a sharp vibroblade. Kanan had not felt such pain since his master Depa Billaba had been killed. Kanan felt a tear pour down his cheek.

On the space front, the tide was turning against the Rebels. Two Star Destroyers, one Victory and one Venator, were exchanging broadside fire with the Neimoidian captain's Providence-class carrier/destroyer. TIE fighters swarmed through the shipyards like a pack of savage nexus tearing into their prey. Suddenly, Kanan heard Hera's voice on the intercom.

"Kanan, get back here," shouted Hera "We have to leave now! The Immobilizer 418 is going to activate its gravity well projectors. We only have five minutes."

"Where's Ezra and Ashoka," barked Kanan "Are they onboard with you."

"Ezra ran back for Ashoka," cried a desperate Hera "We had to flee because two Shuttles had arrived."

Kanan slammed his fist hard on the _Phantom_'s console. This was very bad news. He was now kicking himself for not coming with Ashoka and Ezra. Now, the two were either dead or in danger because he had not been there for them.

Four minutes later…

After three excruciating minutes, the _Phantom _had managed to reconnect with its mother ship. Hera was in the cockpit while Chopper was preparing the _Ghost _to make a jump into hyperspace. Hera turned to face a grim Kanan.

"It was a trap," sighed Kanan "And now Ashoka is dead and Ezra is captured. This is a disaster."

"We had no choice," said Herra, who struggling to speak amidst her sobbing "The hangar bay was swarming with Stormtroopers. We had to leave or risk the other team members."

"How's Sabine and Zeb," asked Kanan grimly

"I'm okay," announced Sabine, peering her head into the cockpit "But, Zeb's got a pretty bad cut."

"How long more before we can make jump into hyperspace," asked Kanan

Chopper buzzed to say that they would be able to do so in another thirty seconds. He was right. Thirty seconds gave them the narrow opportunity to escape the interdictor cruiser's gravity well projectors. It was a painful decision for Hera to make but she had to leave Ezra behind or risk getting the rest of the squad captured. And they could always rescue Ezra again. The kid was very resourceful and cunning, she thought.

**The Fruits of Victory**

On the bridge of the _Chimaera,_ Commodore Thrawn watched the Imperial fleet finishing off the tattered remains of the Rebel strike force that had dared to attack the Sienar shipyards at Castell. The Providence-class carrier-destroyer had been reduced to a flaming field of floating space wreckage while the Nebulon B-frigate had disintegrated in a brilliant blast of explosion. The Carracks had made mincemeat out of both the Corellian blockade runners while the TIEs had butchered the X-wings and Y-wings. Today, was a victorious day for the Galactic Empire. A smile appeared on the Chiss officer's inscrutable blue face. Captain Pellaeon walked into the command bridge to deliver a report on the battle.

"Most of the Rebel boarders that tried to seize the false Interdictor are dead," reported Pellaeon "We lost about fifteen Noghri and twenty more are injured. That Togruta Jedi called the Fulcrum is dead. But we captured the young Jedi rebel named Ezra."

Ezra rang a familiar bell for Thrawn. While browsing through the Imperial Security Bureau's latest intelligence reports from Lothal, he had read about a black-haired teenaged street urchin. His parents had been killed when the boy was seven. Without the proper guidance, he had fallen into bad company. But Thrawn knew someone who could set him right. An old Jedi long thought dead. Or rather his clone. But that did not make too much of a difference since the clone was essentially another copy of him, albeit with some delusions of grandeur.

"Commodore," said a timid ensign from Onderon "We're getting reports from the Interdictor cruiser _Stalker_. One of the rebel ships managed to escape but one of our TIE pilots managed to lodge a homing device onto it."

"How clever," said Thrawn as he smirked "Promote that pilot to first class. I guess my Noghri will make mincemeat out of these Rebels. Pellaeon, if you're free, pay thirty credits into our little Gossam friend's account."

**Endnotes**

I'm sorry I had to kill off a favourite Clone Wars TV character who is probably still alive. But, I wanted to debunk the myth that the heroes always emerge from the battle unscathed. It gets boring and after while our heroes get a bit too smug and over-confident. I wanted Ashoka's death to have the same impact on Ezra and Kana as Obi-Wan Kenobi's death had on Luke and Qui-Gon on Kenobi. Luke and Kenobi emerged stronger persons as a result of that experience. Game of Thrones taught me not to get too attached to your favourite characters. I'm not going to simply kill off characters but I wanted to show that this Thrawn character is not the typical incompetent Imperial commander. He's the Star Wars version of Erwin Rommel and Robert E. Lee. And, remember, this is just a fanfic. The thirty credits is a reference to the thirty pieces of silver from the Bible.

Cheers,

Andrew Lim


	3. Chapter 3

Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 3

Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, and company are in a despondent state in the wake of the disaster at the Castell shipyards. Running low on fuel, Hera decides to visit an old friend: Talon Karrde, a smuggler who has a base on Myrkr, an Inner Rim planet. Meanwhile, Thrawn and Gilad Pellaeon manipulate Ezra Bridger. I guessed that Thrawn would look for his enemy's weak point and he's found Ezra's weakness: his new Rebel family. I wanted to use Pellaeon's moral discomfort to demonstrate that not all Imperials are evil. Too often, we think that the Imperials are just soulless obstacles. I like full-rounded, thinking characters not stock characters who perpetuate stereotypes.

I have also decided to include a sympathetic Gungan character to show that not all of their species are comic reliefs. For this chapter, I included a reference to Ezra's "message of hope" in Episode 12: Rebel Resolve. And, Joruus C'baoth is working for the Galactic Empire again. By the way, "holopads" are a reference to real-world IPads. All recognisable Star Wars characters belong to Lucasfilm, Disney, and Timothy Zahn. Feel free to read and review but pleased be warned that I won't be following all established canonical information.

_**The Ghost **_

_The Ghost _was traveling through a hyperspace tunnel. Outside the cockpit's triangular windows, the stars passed by like long flashing comets. Hera and her team of rebels had escaped from the debacle at Castell with the very skin of their teeth. Had they not been able to jump into hyperspace a second sooner, they would have been trapped within the gravity mass created by the Immobilizer 418. Hours had passed and Kanan had still not spoken. Hera sensed that her friend was bitter and despondent.

"Kanan, you're been staring at space for hours," said Hera gently "Don't beat yourself too much. We all stumbled into a trap."

"I should have been there for Ezra," scowled Kanan "I don't know what the hell I was thinking leaving him and Ashoka alone. And now thanks to me Ashoka's dead and Ezra's now in the hands of the Empire."

"We all make mistakes from time," replied Hera "But we always came out allright."

"Well, tell that to Ashoka and Captain Harsk," grumbled Kanan "They paid for it with their lives."

"I think we have gotten used to coming out of things with nothing more than a few bruises," said Hera gently

Hera then turned her attention back to the ship's console. The rugged old astromech droid Chopper was resting. Like them, he had been through a lot at the Castell shipyards. While droids did not sleep, they needed to be shut down in order to recharge their batteries. Hera re-activated Chopper with a flick of the switch. The astromech droid grunted a yawn in Binary. Hera then stroked the droid.

"Hope you had a good rest," said Hera

Chopper squeaked to indicate his annoyance at having his beauty sleep disturbed. He usually slept for nine hours, not eight.

"I know," replied Hera "But I've got to and check and the others. Plus, I promise that you'll get an oil bath on our next stop."

Chopper hooted with satisfaction and plugged himself into the _Ghost's_ computer. The ship's computer was grumpy and bruised after the battle. It had made a cold jump into hyperspace and it was now running low on fuel.

"Where are we heading to," asked Kanan

"To Myrkr in the Inner Rim," replied Hera "I've got an old friend named Talon Karrde, a smuggler and information broker. He might be able to help us find Ezra."

Minutes later…

Hera entered Kanan and Zeb's room which had been transformed into a makeshift medical bay. During the chaotic retreat from the fake Immobilizer 418 cruiser, the _Ghost _had taken some other Rebels aboard. There was the Quarren warrior Tikin, the Rodian bounty hunter-turned-rebel Dreebo, and a female Gungan named Maroosa Tarpals. Tarpals rang a familiar bell. Hera recalled knowing of a certain Roos Tarpals, a Gungan general who had sacrificed his own life to stop the infamous Separatist warlord General Grievous. Maroosa was a former nursing student at the University of Theeds in Naboo who had joined the Rebellion following the heavy-handed Imperial suppression of a Gungan revolt on one of Naboo's moons.

Maroosa was unhurt and she was tending to Zeb's arm, which had sustained a deep cut during the ambush by the mysterious grey aliens. Zeb was recovering but the same could not be said for Dreebo who had been shot three times: twice in the head and one in the chest. Despite Maroosa and Sabine's best attempts, Dreebo was beyond help. Two blaster bolt had pierced through his brains while a third had pierced through his left arm. Dreebo had slipped into a state of unconsciousness and Hera knew that the _Ghost_'s meagre medical stores could not help him. If they reached a medical centre, it would be too late.

"Who were those grey aliens," asked Sabine "I didn't know that the Empire hired aliens."

"Must have been a group of mercenaries," replied Zeb "But I have to admit that they were more worthy opponents than those bucket heads."

"How's the cut, Zeb," asked Hera

"It's still sore but at least I can move it now," said Zeb, as he stroked his heavily bandaged right arm "All it needs is a bacta bath."

"Hesa (Dreebo) dying, there's nothing much I can do about him," sighed Maroosa "I'm an emergency nurse but I don't have the equipment. One of his lungs is pierced and his brain is in a pretty bad shaped. How long more till we reach Myrkr?"

"Another fifteen standard hours," sighed Hera "I know that you're done your best. All we can do is to ease his passing."

"He was like a big brother to me," sobbed Maroosa as she burst into tears

Hera laid a supporting hand on her Gungan Rebel comrade.

"Today was a really bad day for us," said Hera gently "But, we'll get through this bad patch as we always have done."

**In the Presence of Thrawn**

"Hey let me go," shouted Ezra as a pair of burly Stormtroopers fitted a black hood over his head.

The two "bucket heads" then half-led and half-dragged the scrawny Human teenager down a flight of corridors.

"Where are you taking me," demanded Ezra

"The Commodore wants to have a word you," replied the Stormtrooper on Ezra's left hand

"I didn't know I was so famous," snorted Ezra

"Hey, shut your trap young man," growled the Stormrooper on his right hand "Prisoners will not speak unless spoken too."

Ezra complied and held his tongue. It had been almost a day since he had been knocked by a spray stick. Ezra had woken hours later to find himself in dark cell aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. Twice, the guards had opened the sliding door to his cell. The first time to check on him and the second time to give him refreshments: an unappetizing gruel and a plastic cup of water. Ezra had reluctantly broken his fast on this tasteless starch since he had not eaten dinner. Hours later, the Imperials returned to take him for an audience with the ship's commanding officer.

Who was this Commodore? Probably some bigwig in the Imperial Navy, thought Ezra. He was probably going to interrogate him about his rebel cell members. Ezra knew nothing about the fate and whereabouts of Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, or Chopper. He did not know whether they were dead or had escaped. And even if he knew, he was not going to squeal on his friends. Not even if they tortured him with interrogator droids or electricity. Ezra tried to kick at the shins of his Imperial captors but they were wearing white plastoid armour and boots. Worse, Ezra had been stripped of his boots and his clothes. He had woken up dressed in a shapeless grey tunic and trousers that had been sewn for slightly someone broader than him.

Unable to see anything but the pitch blackness of his hood, Ezra had to rely on his ears to make sense of what was going on around him. After minutes of turning through different corridors and climbing stairs, Ezra and his Imperial captors came to a halt. There was a click and Ezra heard the doors of an elevator slide open. The Stormies pulled Ezra to allow what sounded like a protocol droid and a female Imperial walk out of the lift. The lift then rose. After half a minute, it came to a halt.

Ezra heard a familiar Lothal jazz tune, "The Waves of Hoare". All Lothal people knew that song. It had been composed by one of Lothal's brightest musicians Hester Shaw three hundred years ago. Ezra recalled that this had been his mother's favourite song. But Ezra did not have long to enjoy the music because his hood was ripped from him and he found himself in a brightly-lit and well-furnished room lined with countless paintings, statues, and murals from a myriad of galactic civilizations. Ezra saw a famous Alderaanian moss painting called the _Killik Twilight_, a scale model of a Gungan bubble city, a scale model of a Geonosian hive, a Mon Calamari guitar, and General Grievous' mask. Ezra recalled Sabine's "history lessons" about the Clone Wars. General Grievous was a brutal Kaleesh warlord who had become the Separatist military commander. Despite his death, he was still a popular bogeyman used by parents to frighten their wayward children into submission.

The room was also inhabited by several ysalamiri, yellow-green furry lizards from Myrkr that resided on a series of nutrient branches. Ezra quickly recognized them as the creatures that had inhibited his Force powers. Whoever had lured them into the trap on Castell had realized that the ysalamiri were capable of deflecting the Force. Who was this new Imperial threat? Obviously not the typical Imperial oafs he and his friends had grown accustomed to on Lothal

"Ezra Bridger, I presume," said a refined, male voice. Ezra turned and found himself staring into the red glowing eyes of a clean-shaven blue-skinned man. The Commodore was dressed in the olive green uniform of the Imperial Navy. The man gestured towards Ezra to come and sit at a table. Ezra smelled the hot, familiar scent of Yarthal spotted fish chowder, a popular dish on Lothal. His parents had cooked it every month. Besides the hot steaming bowls of chowder, there was also a fresh loaf of focaccia bread. Seated on the table was another Imperial Navy officer. This man had blonde hair and a neat walrus moustache. He looked older than his superior officer.

"I've heard a lot about your exploits, Mr Bridger," said Thrawn calmly "Come, sit and join us for lunch. My name is Commodore Mitth'raw'nuruodo but you can call me Thrawn. And this is Captain Gilad Pellaeon of the Imperial Navy."

The moustached captain extended a hand to Ezra, who was overwhelmed by the warm treatment of his Imperial captors. Given his scrapes with the Imperial authorities on Lothal, Ezra had been expecting to be tortured or beaten. This must be their charm offensive he thought. They're trying to lower my guard. Ezra returned Pellaeon's handshake with a light grasp.

"It's err pleasure to meet you two," said Ezra nervously "But, I'm surprised you're laying out the red carpet for me. You're…"

"Not what you're expecting," finished Pellaeon "Not all of us Imperials are heartless brutes. There's the good old saying that if you feed and give your enemy something to drink, you're heaping burning coals on their head. We're heard a lot of your exploits on Lothal and we admire you and your rebel friend's persistence and devotion to their cause."

Pellaeon then brought a holo-pad onto the table and tapped its screen. Immediately, it began to play Ezra's short-lived "message of hope" that he had broadcasted from the Lothal communication tower. As Ezra dug into his bowl of chowder with his spoon, he listened to his inspirational speech. He and his friends had infiltrated the Lothal communications tower during a mission which resulted in Kanan's capture. While Governor Tarkin had destroyed the tower before Ezra could finish his broadcast, his transmission was heard in several nearby systems. After the recording had finished, Thrawn turned to stare at Ezra with his deep red eyes.

"To be honest Ezra, it was the most impressive speech I heard from a Rebel," said Thrawn "Especially, from someone who hasn't been to school. It's the most succinct Rebel manifesto I have come across. You are a worthy opponent."

"Why, thank you, Commodore," replied Ezra. He had to be careful with how much information he revealed to them. Thrawn and Pellaeon may appear to be decent Imperials but that did not change the fact that he was the enemy. They were probably out to extract information from him. He could not afford to let his guard down. Thankfully, he did not know the whereabouts of his Rebel "family" and even if he did he was never going to betray them.

"Now, I gather you assume that we have ulterior motives for inviting you to this sumptuous lunch," spoke Pellaeon in a gentle uncle-like tone "Well, rest assured that this is not the case, young Ezra."

"What do you mean?," asked Ezra sharply "And how do you know so much about me."

"Your exploits precede you," replied Thrawn in his calm and refined tone. "You're run circles around our colleagues on Lothal and practically everyone in the entire sector heard your broadcast. You're become one of the rising stars of the Rebellion. But that's now what we're heard to talk about."

Thrawn winked at Gilad Pellaeon, who was seated beside him. The older man nodded his head and tilted his head to make eye contact with Ezra.

"Ezra, my apologies but there is something I must tell you," said Pellaeon in a sad but solemn voice. "It's about your friends. They did not survive the fighting at the Castell shipyards."

"What," exclaimed Ezra, half-angry and half-shocked "What the hell are you talking about? Are you playing at me."

"No, I'm afraid not," replied Pellaeon gently "But, I'm afraid that you have to see this for yourself."

Pellaeon swiped the holo-pad's surface and touched a white circle which led to the home section. He then tapped on to the video archive. After two more taps, the holo-pad began to play a blurry camera footage. Pellaeon placed the holo-pad on a pedestal for Ezra to see.

"This was some footage captured by one of our TIE fighters," said Pellaeon in his gentle but gruff voice "It is also accompanied by some sound footage intercepted by one of our Carrack cruisers."

Ezra stared into the holopad's greasy screen. He saw the familiar wedge shape of the _Ghost_, the starship which had been his home for the past year. Its baby ship, _The Phantom_, was attached to it. The ship was obviously retreating from the battle and was being pursued by four TIE fighters. On the holovid recording, Ezra heard the familiar voices of his mentors Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus.

"Can you go any faster," shouted Hera

"I'm trying my best but those damned TIEs are catching up," yelled Kanan "How long more before we make a jump into hyperspace"

"Thirty seconds," replied Hera "Chopper are you ready?"

Before Ezra could hear the astromech droid's familiar mechanical squeak, three laser blasts hit the ship's rear thrusters. Suddenly, the _Ghost_ disappeared in a bright fiery blast. Ezra heard Hera and Kanan's agonizing death cries for a few seconds and then there was nothing but static. After the holovid had finished playing, Pellaeon put the holopad away.

The holovid hit Ezra harder than a heavy landspeeder. He heard himself crying no and soon found tears streaming down his cheeks. Ezra slammed his fist on the hard mahogany table, narrowly missing his bowl of chowder. Soon, Ezra found himself weeping uncontrollably. His second family was gone. They may not have been perfect but they were still family.

"It can't be," shouted Ezra in a voice mixed with grief and anger "You made this up. You guys must have staged the whole thing. You're trying to trick me."

"No Ezra, no," said Thrawn in a kind voice "This footage is genuine, I assure you. I'm very sorry that your friends are dead. We had to kill them but there is nothing pleasant about war.."

"No this can't be happened," screamed Ezra as he began pulling his hair and scratching his face.

He could sense nothing in the Force due to the presence of the ysalamiri. Ezra tried to levitate the bowls of chowder but nothing happened. It was because of those yellow-green furry lizards across the room.

"Ezra, I'm sorry that your friends had to die," said Pellaeon in a soft voice tinged with compassion "But, they were honourable and worthy opponents. It is sad that we have fight men and women of such talents and charisma. "

Ezra was shocked to hear an "enemy" describe his friends in such respectful and courteous terms. He thought that all "Imperials" were evil, corrupt, and ruthless but Pellaeon seemed to be so gentle and friendly that he could easily pass for the "uncle" he never knew. With Hera, Kanan, Sabine, and the annoying but loyal Zeb and Chopper dead, Ezra realized that he was at a new juncture in his life.

"What do you want me to do," asked Ezra

"Ahh, that's a good question," replied Thrawn, who then gestured towards Pellaeon to set up the holopad "There's someone very special we'll like you to meet, Mr Bridger."

Pellaeon placed the holopad flat on the table and tapped until he managed to find the hologram app. After a few seconds, the hologram flickered and a blue figure appeared. Ezra saw a tall, thin man with unkempt, grey hair and a long, flowing beard. Ezra gasped as he immediately recognized him as the strange man he had seen in the vision: Jorus C'baoth.

"Greetings, young Ezra Bridger," said C'baoth "My name is Jorus C'baoth, I'm one of the last surviving Jedi and the Force has led me to you. I sense that the Force has great things in store for you and I would like to teach you to reach your full potential."

Ezra was amazed to hear that another Jedi had survived the Great Purge. But why was this Jedi working for the Empire.

"I sense you have many questions," said C'baoth "You ask why I'm working for the Empire? The Empire may not be perfect but it is the best means of unifying the galaxy."

"But, they killed my family and drove me onto the streets," roared Ezra "I hate the Empire. And I'll never serve the Emperor."

"Now, grave mistakes and injustices have been done by the Empire," replied C'baoth gently "But that doesn't mean that it is all bad. I'm sad to hear that you have lost your mentor and your new family. So, I'm here to help you."

"What are you talking about," exclaimed Ezra

"I can continue the training that your Master Kanan Jarrus started," said C'baoth "But, you have to come to me to Wayland."

Ezra realized that he had to think fast. The Imperials were presenting him with a new opportunity in life. Kanan was dead and he knew no other Jedi apart from Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who were scattered in parts unknown.

"What if I don't come to you?," asked Ezra

"Then, we'll have no choice but to send you to the salt mines of Kessel," said Thrawn calmly "Which, I think is a waste for someone with such great potential and talents as you."

"I would hate for you to die in the salt mines," added Pellaeon "The Empire may not be perfect but someone like you can reform the Empire from within."

"If you come with me, Ezra," said C'baoth gently "You can help make the Empire more just, compassionate, and fair to its citizens."

Ezra took a deep breath. There was now only one choice. He could either go and die in the salt mines of Kessel or let this strange Master C'baoth guide him in the ways of the Force. In the end, Ezra made up his mind.

"Allright, I'll go with Master C'baoth and let him teach me the ways of the Force," said Ezra solemnly.

**Guilt Pangs: Pellaeon's POV**

Hours had passed since Ezra had made his peace with the Galactic Empire and agreed to follow Master Jorus C'baoth (or rather his clone Joruus C'baoth). Gilad Pelleaon felt bad having to lie and manipulate Ezra. He had been given a rough deal in life. Following the death of his parents at the hands of his fellow Imperial civil servants, the young Bridger had been forced onto the streets of Lothal. In reality, Ezra's companions were alive and kicking but not for long. Thrawn had sent a task force of Noghri to track them down and kill them. They were probably homing in on their homing beacon right now.

Pellaeon tried to drown out his guilt with a glass of Corellian wine but to no avail. That did not change the fact that he and Commodore Pellaeon had manipulated Ezra with a lie. They may have won over a Rebel but they had done it through trickery and guile. Pellaeon assured himself that at least they had saved the boy from a short life in the salt mines of Kessel, the final destination for many Rebels. The boy needed a mentor to guide him to his full potential. Pellaeon thought that he would have made a fine uncle for Ezra but he could not overcome the fact that he had deceived the young Rebel. Pellaeon and Thrawn were due to report to Darth Vader, who had consented to the plan.

"To be honest, Commodore," said Pellaeon "I feel uncomfortable about hoodwinking the boy."

"He wouldn't have cooperated with us if we had not pulled out that stunt," replied Thrawn "Would you rather send him to an early grave in the salt mines of Kessel or make him into an asset of the Empire? Remember, that all warfare is based on deception."

Pellaeon saw Thrawn's point. Tricking Ezra into joining the Empire was more ethical than issuing him with a de-facto death sentence: slavery in the salt mines of Kessel. The Neimoidian mechno-chair before them flickered. A blue holographic figure of Darth Vader appeared. As always, the Sith Apprentice was completely covered in a black suit of armour. Pellaeon wondered what lay beneath this armour. Was it a man, droid, or some demonic ghoul? Rumours abounded that Lord Vader had once been a Jedi who had allied himself with Emperor Palpatine.

"The boy's bitten the bait," said Thrawn

"Good," replied Lord Vader "It was a risky idea but it's certainly better than shipping him to a lifetime of slavery. What about his surviving companions."

"We are making every effort to track them down," replied Thrawn "I've sent two squads of my Noghri to hunt them down. We shall stamp out this amber before it can burn down the whole bush."

**Endnotes**

Careful readers would recognize Romans 12:20 ("If your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink. In doing this, you will heap burning coals on his head") and Sun Tzu's quote that "all warfare is based on deception."

Cheers,

Andrew Lim


	4. Chapter 4

Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 4

Our favourite Rebel "family" pay a visit to Myrkr, the homeworld of the ysalamiri lizards. Sabine gets her first glimpse of Hera Syndulla's old friend Talon Karrde, a trader and free-lance information broker. Hera and Kanan share their problems with Karrde. Chopper gets a well-deserved oil bath and discovers that they are not out of danger yet. All recognisable Star Wars characters rightfully belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Sabine Wren: Meeting Talon Karrde**

It was late afternoon on Myrkr when the _Ghost _finally arrived at Talon Karrde's base. From the air, Karrde's Myrkr base looked like a small spaceport. To the south lay several round landing pads which faced a large rectangular building that appeared to be the main hangar bay. Four storage sheds occupied the western corner of the base; directly facing a large central building that had several tower-like structures. To the north lay two rectangular barracks. Karrde's base was ringed by a thick, green forest which seemed to encroach on the building structures.

"That's the Great Northern Forest below," said Hera "Much of the planet is still covered in thick forest."

Sabine recalled reading in her Sanbra Geographic Encyclopedia of the Galaxy that Myrkr was a sparsely-populated world on the fringes of the Inner Rim. Far from the Perlemian Trade Route, the planet was widely regarded as an undeveloped backwater that was popular with both smugglers and tourists from the wealthy Core Worlds and Colonies seeking to escape the stress and pollution of urban life and rediscover the "outdoor." The Galactic Empire did have a small presence at Hyllyard City but that was thousands of miles away from their destination.

Sabine was relieved that the journey had finally come to an end. It had been very difficult for everyone, even Zeb and Chopper, to come to the terms with the loss of Ashoka Tano and the capture of Ezra Bridger. In the aftermath of Kanan's successful rescue in the Mustafar system, the rebel band of the _Ghost_ had been in the grips of euphoria. Now, this had all been replaced by despondency and sullenness. Kanan was especially taking it badly since he blamed himself for not being on the Immobilizer 418 cruiser with Ezra and Ashoka.

During the last hours of their journey, the Rodian Dreebo had passed away despite everyone's efforts to save him. The Gungan nurse Maroosa and Hera had thrown everything in the medical cupboard at Dreebo's injuries. Even, Kanan had tried to alleviate Dreebo's pain and suffering with the Force. But alas their affairs were of no avail. Dreebo had sustained life-threatening injuries during the debacle at Castell and these injuries had claimed his life. After wrapping his body, they had stored it in the _Ghost_'s storage chamber.

"Can we trust this Karrde guy," asked Kanan "Are you sure he won't betray us to the Empire."

"Karrde is a good old friend," replied Hera "I've done courier jobs for him and he always look after those who work for him."

"That's a relief," said Sabine "I can't wait to go and breathe some fresh air and stretch my legs."

"Is there a lake nearby," asked Maroosa Tarpals "I haven't had a swim for three days."

"Oh yes," said Hera "There's a lake near Karrde's base."

Later…

"You're clear for landing," said the spaceport controller "Please proceed to landing bay five."

The _Ghost _had landed without any difficulties. They had just enough fuel to land. After disembarking down the gangplank, Sabine and her family headed towards the main hangar bay. Coming towards them was a group of men. They were led by a slender, thin-faced man, with long dark hair, pale blue eyes, and a trim black Van Dyke beard. The man wore a brown leather jacket over a pair of chocolate brown dungarees, which were tucked into a pair of black leather boots. He was leading two large canine creatures on a leash. Sabine quickly realised that the man was Talon Karrde himself. He was accompanied by four of his employees: a horned Koorivar, a burly Aqualish, a furry Wookiee, and a tentacle-face Quarren. Karrde's employees came from all corners of the galaxy.

"Hera, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Karrde warmly. Sabine and her companions watched as Hera embraced her old employer.

"I haven't seen you for so long," said Karrde "How are things going, Hera? Still part of the Rebellion?"

"Sure am, and these are some of my fellow Rebels," replied Hera "These are my fellow Rebels and we're been through a bit of a rough patch with the Empire.

Hera then proceeded to introduce her "family".

"Karrde, this is Kanan Jarrus," said Hera in a friendly tone "He's one of the last surviving Jedi."

"It's been a long time since I came across a Jedi," said Karrde warmly as he shook hands with Kanan. "I thought the Empire wiped out all your lot."

"Not all of us," replied Kanan "Or you wouldn't see me here."

Chopper squealed in annoyance as the two canine creatures licked and attempted to toy with him. The little astromech droid shooed them away by emitting an electronic sting.

"Sturm and Drang, leave the droid alone!," snapped Talon Karrde "The two canine creatures bowed their heads and edged away from Chopper.

"My apologies," remarked Karrde "Those are my two pet vornskrs, canine creatures native to Myrkr. They hunt using the Force and they make good pets."

Sabine moved up to shake hands and introduce herself to Talon Karrde.

"My name's Sabine Wren," she said "I left home to join the Rebellion and I'm an artist."

"An artist, hmm," replied Karrde "We could do with an artist to paint our buildings. They're looking a bit dull and wornout."

"With pleasure," smiled Sabine.

Sabine, Zeb, and the Gungan Maroosa mingled with Karrde's men. Meanwhile, Kanan and Hera brought out the deceased Rodian Dreebo's body with the help of Karrde. For the first time, Sabine saw a look of sadness in the smuggler and information broker's face.

"I promised Dreebo's dying mother that I'll look after the boy and teach him how to repair starships," sighed Karrde "He was young and idealistic. Dreebo wanted to join the Rebels. I advised against it but he persisted."

"We did our best," said Hera "But he got hurt pretty badly by the Empire."

"Stormtroopers?," asked Karrde "Those bucket heads can't shoot straight to save themselves."

"Nope," replied Kanan "The Empire has a new army of grey-skinned aliens. They slaughtered our forces like butcher bugs."

"We're run into some serious problems," added Hera "And we were wondering if you could help us."

**Kanan Jarrus: The Information Broker**

The following morning, Kanan and Hera met Talon Karrde for morning tea in his lounge. As the owner of the Myrkr base, Karrde had his own house on the compound. His lounge was built out of local timbers and oaks. Kanan saw several holo-pictures depicting people, landscapes, and starships hanging on the walls. It was a fine spring day and the sun was shining through the painted transparisteel windows. For morning tea, Karrde had offered them rajaija tea, a rich purple tea made from the leaves of the rajaija tree on Myrkr. Kanan liked the rich, sweet taste of the tea. As a Jedi and Rebel, he had little opportunity to taste such luxuries. But this was a treat after the ordeal at Castell which they had endured.

"Sabine told us that Ashoka and Ezra were unable to use the Force due to the presence of ysalamiri," said Hera "Since the ysalamiri come from here, we were wondering if you had any information on what the Empire is up to."

"I may not know a lot about what the Empire's is up to," Karrde responded "But, over the past three months, Imperial ships have started visiting Myrkr to harvest ysalamiri. They've used my facilities from time to time. They're been saying it's for some sort of secret research project."

"Who were those Imperials?," inquired Kanan "Any Inquisitors among them."

"No, it was purely military personnel," replied Karrde "One of them was a blue-skinned officer in a green tunic. His companion was a Human in a green tunic."

"You mean Commodore Thrawn?," interjected Hera "I've heard about him in the latest Imperial Fleetwatch and HoloNet reports. He's some rising star in the Imperial Navy and the Emperor has decided to send him out here to deal with us Rebels."

The name Thrawn rang a bell. Kanan Jarrus had heard his deep, refined voice booming on the intercoms during the debacle at Castell. Thrawn had offered the rebels a chance to surrender but no one had accepted his offer. Everyone knew of the tender mercies of the Empire towards dissidents and Rebels. Surrendering was akin to a death sentence in the salt mines of Kessel. But that was not the first time Kanan had encountered Thrawn. During a smuggling run to the rainy world of Jabiim, he and Hera had narrowly escaped Thrawn's _Venator_-class Star Destroyer _Resolute. _At that time, Thrawn was a Captain who was taking part in an Imperial blockade of Jabiim. Kanan, Hera, and other smugglers were ferrying supplies to the Jabiimi resistance, who were opposing the Imperial occupation. The _Ghost_ had narrowly escaped but two other ships had been destroyed that day. Well, they had another lucky escape from the now-Commodore Thrawn but Kanan thought that it was only a matter of time before the met again.

Recalling Sabina and Zeb's recollections of their encounter with Thrawn's grey alien warriors, Kanan decided to question Karrde about the mysterious aliens.

"Were they accompanied by several armed grey alien warriors," asked Kanan

"Oh yes, you mean the Noghri," replied Karrde "They're the Death Watch, elite Imperial Navy commandos. The story is that Darth Vader recruited them into their service in exchange for the Empire restoring their homeworld Honoghr. It was devastated by some Separatist bioweapon."

Karrde's description of the Noghri helped awaken another one of Kanan's past memories. During the Clone Wars, he recalled reading a HoloNet report that there had been a battle between a Separatist and Republic warship above a remote Outer Rim planet called Honoghr. The Separatist ship had crash-landed on the planet, releasing its deadly cargo. Within days, large areas of Honoghr had been rendered lifeless. The surviving Noghri were corralled into a collection of districts known as the Clean Lands. While browsing through Imperial HoloNet reports a few years ago, Kanan recalled reading that the Empire had embarked on an ambitious project to detoxify Honoghr.

Now things were coming together like a jigsaw puzzle. Kanan knew that the Noghri were among some of the most feared warriors in the galaxy, putting them in the company of the Wookiees of Kashyyyk, the masked Mandalorians, and the Lasats. Kanan figured that Thrawn had recruited the Noghri into his service in exchange for restoring Honoghr's environment. Thrawn had visited Myrkr to obtain ysalamiri in order to combat the Jedi from Lothal.

The Castell operation had been a trap set by Thrawn to capture or kill him, Ezra, and Ashoka. Knowing that the ysalamiri repelled the Force, Thrawn had stacked the decoy Immobilizer 418 with hundreds of the creatures in order to dampen Ezra and Ashoka's Force abilities, making them easier for his Noghri commandos to finish off. Kanan had through sheer luck or misfortune escaped this trap. However, Ashoka was dead and Ezra was now in the hands of the Empire.

Kanan and Hera related their accounts of the Castell debacle to Talon Karrde, who paid close attention to them.

"I sense Ashoka's death in the Force," recounted Kanan "But, I felt nothing from Ezra."

"Hmm, I think Thrawn has something in store for your young apprentice," said Karrde, as he stroked his chin "He may have ordered his Noghri commandos not to kill Ezra because he has something in mind for him."

"But what," asked Hera "Wouldn't the Empire be hunting down and killing Jedi?"

"I honestly don't know," replied Karrde "The Empire has become increasingly more effective at protecting their secrets. But, I've heard that the Imps have a top-secret Imperial facility nearby on the planet Wayland. It's in the Rim but it's not too far away."

Wayland rang a familiar bell in Kanan's head. It was a lush, semi-tropical planet in the Outer Rim Territories that was home to a lost Human colony and two alien species: the crystal-skinned Myneyrshi and the lumpy-plated Psadans. The three species had fought frequently until their rediscovery during the last years of the Galactic Republic. The Republic had established a small outpost at Mount Tantiss. According to rumours, the Empire had transformed it into a top-secret research facility. Kanan could only hope that Thrawn did not have ill intentions for Ezra. He dreaded the thought of the young teenager being turned into a guinea pig for some brutal Imperial experiment.

**Chopper: Vacation Interrupted**

It had been three days since their arrival on Myrkr. The C1 astromech droid Chopper (or C1-10P) was enjoyed a long and well deserved vacation. Talon Karrde had been kind enough to treat him to a long, well-deserved oil bath. He felt one hundred percent refreshed. His joins were no longer rusty and grimy. Karrde's Bith technician had repaired his circuits, appendages, and wheels.

Chopper had spent most of the break socializing with other astromech droids at Karrde's base. Life was good for droids living under Karrde's roof. They had regular oil baths and repairs. Karrde was a free-lance trader, information broker, and occasional smuggler who needed droids to help run his operations. Droids helped his crew make jumps into hyperspace and carried out the necessary but sometimes unpleasant maintenance jobs which sentients were either too stupid or lazy to do.

Unlike Chopper, Karrde's droids did not experience regular run-ins with the Galactic Empire. Their work was usually legal apart from the occasional smuggling of goods to criminal and rebel elements. Chopper was tempted to switch owners in order to get a more relaxed and easy life. But the decision was not up to him. He was Hera's legal property. Hera wasn't a bad owner but she was unable to regularly service him due to their rough life.

Chopper approached the main hangar bay of Karrde's base where _The Ghost _was being repaired. Karrde's Aqualish engineer Mord and three Geonosian engineers were making repairs to the starship. _The Ghost_'s hull had sustained some damage from enemy cannon fire but the ship was still in a good shape. The Geonosians had refuelled the ship's engine and replaced three of its transparisteel screens which had been scorched by cannon fire.

Chopper hooted to ask when the ship would be ready. One of the Geonosians who knew Binary replied that the ship would be ready by evening. Chopper loathed the thought of having to exchange the comforts of Myrkr for the dangers of the wider galaxy. He disliked Zeb and had grown to tolerate Ezra but he could not help imagine life without them. Despite not being relations, they were the closest thing to family for him.

Suddenly, Chopper's sensors caught notice of a tiny electronic transmission. It was definitely not coming from any of the machinery and droids in the main hangar bay. It seemed to be coming from the _Ghost_. But the ship's computer, life support, and engine systems had been shut down. So what was it? As he approached the ship, the buzzing only became stronger. It was coming from the top of the ship's hull.

Chopper ignited his in-built jetpack and rose into the air. Using his scanner, he tracked the signal to a small circular object below the top turret's two laser cannons. One of the Geonosian engineers shouted at Chopper to move away and let them finish their work. Chopper gestured for the Geonosian to come to the turret. Wedged beneath the twin laser cannons was an Imperial homing device. It was a circular object no larger than fifteen centimetres in circumference. Chopper's visual processors saw the sigh and scowl on the Geonosian's face.

Droid and sentient quickly realized that they were now in trouble. The Imperials had somehow succeeded in firing a homing device onto the _Ghost_ during their escape. All this time, the homing device had been transmitting their coordinates to the Empire. Chopper squeaked in irritation. Now, his well-deserved vacation had surely come to an end. The Empire was coming to Myrkr all because they had carried an unwelcome visitor aboard the _Ghost. _

**Endnotes**

I have taken care to keep the description of Talon Karrde and his base as close to _Heir to the Empire _as I possibly can. Karrde's physical description is based on John van Fleet's painting in Daniel Wallance and Kevin J. Anderson's 2005 book _The New Essential Chronology._ I have also added in some species from the Prequels to ensure some continuity between that era and my Rebels spinoff. I've based Sabine, Kanan, and Chopper's POV sections on information gleaned from Wookieepedia and the _Star Wars Rebels _chap books. May the Force be with you.

Cheers,

Andrew Lim


	5. Chapter 5

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 5**

Ezra has his first meeting with Jedi Master "Jorus C'baoth." Talon Karrde comes up with a plan to fool the Imperials. Commodore Thrawn and a Noghri commando force board the _Ghost _only to find that the Lothal rebels are one step ahead of them. I have to admit that Sabine Wren is one of my favourite Star Wars Rebels characters. All recognisable Star Wars Legends and Rebels characters rightfully belong to Lucasfilm, Timothy Zahn, and Disney. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Ezra: Meeting the Hidden Jedi**

It had been over three standard days since their departure from the _Chimaera. _Ezra Bridger and Gilad Pellaeon accompanied by an escort of Noghri Death Watch commandos and several ysalamiri had departed on an Imperial _Lambda_-class shuttle for Wayland, a planet on the north-eastern quadrant of the Outer Rim Territories. Ezra was no longer a prisoner but he was still under guard.

During that journey, he had amused himself by reading some Imperial propaganda textbooks and history books. The blue-skinned Commodore Thrawn and Pellaeon had brought him these books for the long-haul journey. Both men had appeared to take a genuine interest in Ezra's well-being and education. However, most of the information in these books was inaccurate if not blatantly false. Pollux Hax's _Longman's Concise History of the Clone Wars_ claimed that the Jedi had connived with the Separatists to instigate the Clone Wars. Lodores Tumbridge's _Papatine: Visionary and Saviour _was a white-washed hagiography that made Palpatine look like the best thing next to sliced bread. Kevin Yaxley's _Fall of the Galactic Republic_ contrasted the chaos and corruption of the last decades of the Republic with the dynamism and progress of the Galactic Empire. There were no mentions of massacres, enslavements, corruption, and all the Empire's other excesses.

Slowly, Ezra had reluctantly made conversation with Captain Pellaeon and the Noghri Death Watch commandos. Through these conversations, Ezra learnt that Gilad as a young Corellian had lied about his age to enlist in the Republic's Judicial Forces. During the Clone Wars, he joined the vastly-expanded Republic Navy and fought alongside several Jedi. Gilad regarded the Jedi as worthy warriors and leaders and was genuinely shocked when news of the Jedi "conspiracy" against Chancellor Palpatine filtered from Coruscant to the Outer Rim Territories.

Ezra managed to befriend one of the Noghri, a young warrior named Khabarakh whose father had died during the _Nakba_ or the Great Catastrophe that destroyed much of Honoghr's natural environment during the Clone Wars. He was only an infant and his mother had been forced to raise him and his siblings alone. The arrival of the Empire had been a moment of great relief and salvation for the surviving thousands of Noghri who had managed to escape into the "Clean Lands." Taking pity on the Noghri, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader had initiated an ambitious terraforming programme to restore Honoghr's natural environment. In return, all the Imperials had asked was for the Noghri to send their best warriors to serve the Imperial Navy.

Ezra still found it hard to forgive the Noghri for their role in Ashoka Tano's death. But, he was able to empathize with the pain and suffering that the Noghri had experienced during the Great Catastrophe. Had they refused to work for the Empire, the Imps would have left them to die on their poisoned homeworld. Khabarakh seemed to be a decent person even though he was serving the hated Empire.

After three standard days traveling through hyperspace, the Imperial shuttle emerged above a swirling blue-green world. Staring through the shuttle's transparisteel windscreen, Ezra saw several large green landmasses surrounded by turquoise blue oceans. Wisps of clouds and wind covered areas of the planet. So this was Wayland. Above the planet was a Golan space station, a common feature on many Imperial outpost worlds. The station was defended by several laser batteries and TIE fighters which buzzed around the hamburger-shaped facility like a swarm of wasps.

"You are cleared for landing at Mount Tantiss spaceport," rang a stiff-lipped female voice across the intercom "Please follow the coordinates."

"Roger that," replied the pilot, a dark-skinned Imperial Navy officer who then turned to face Pellaeon "We should be there in twenty minutes."

As the shuttle descended into Wayland's atmosphere, Ezra sat in his seat beside Pellaeon. He wandered who this mysterious Jorus C'baoth was? How did he survive the Great Jedi Purge? How did he end up working for the Empire? And what kind of Jedi was he? In their last holopad conversation, C'baoth seemed to be a frail but wise old man. He did not have the same dangerous, wild-eyed look as that Pa'uan Inquisitor that his master Kanan Jarrus had defeated above Mustafar. Well, Ezra would find out soon.

Twenty minutes later…

From above, Ezra could see that Mount Tantiss was a great towering mountain whose peak ascended into the clouds above. Below, Ezra saw that there was a large opening at the base of the mountain which was surrounded by several funny, alien buildings. Pellaeon had told him that Wayland was home to three separate civilizations: Myneyrsh, Psadan, and Humans. On the outskirts of these settlements lay a small spaceport. Ezra saw a squadron of TIE fighters, two TIE bombers, and three ageing ARC-170 fighter-bombers from the Clone Wars. There were also two AT-PD walkers similar to those he had encountered on Lothal.

Upon landing, Pellaeon and Ezra disembarked from the gangplank of the Imperial shuttle. Clouds of vapour and steam rose around them. A few metres away, Ezra saw a small welcoming party approach the Lambda shuttle. At the head of the party was none other than "Jorus C'baoth." Ezra recognized the Jedi Master's long-flowing grey hair and beard. To Ezra's surprise, the man also wore long, flowing Jedi robes. Since the Great Jedi Purge, few Jedi dared to wear their distinctive robes in public. But, C'baoth was in the Empire's service. C'baoth was escorted by a mixed group of aliens and Humans. Ezra saw several tall, skinny humanoids with four arms and long snouts. There were also a handful of hulking lumpy-plated aliens. So these were the Myneyrshi and Psadan natives of Wayland.

"Greetings, young Ezra Bridger," said Master C'baoth, extending Ezra a firm handshake "It is an honour that you have chosen to make the next step in your Jedi journey."

"It's an honour to meet you, Master Jedi," replied Ezra, as he released his hand "But who are these people around you."

"Ah, good question," said Master C'baoth in a friendly tone "I am the Guardian of Mount Tantiss and these are some of my loyal subjects. My duty is to keep the peace between the three communities of Wayland."

"I trust that you'll guide young Ezra in the ways of the Force," said Captain Pellaeon "This young man has talent and potential. It's an unfortunate that he's fallen in with bad company. But he has decided to turn a new leaf. And I trust that you'll be the best person to do it."

Ezra couldn't stand the grownups' patronising tone. Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper may be dead but that didn't give them a right to badmouth them. He did not really trust Thrawn, Pellaeon, or Jorus C'baoth but he had no choice. They had decided to show him some mercy and leniency by sending him to complete his Jedi training with C'baoth. Ezra loathed the very thought of working for the Empire that had killed his real and adopted families. But, that was better than being sent to toil to death in the salt mines of Kessel where the food was bad and the masters were brutal. Plus, Thrawn mentioned that he might be able to reform the Empire from within. With his adopted family dead, perhaps that was the best thing he could do.

**Hera Syndulla: Talon's Trick**

Meanwhile on Myrkr…

It had been over an hour since Chopper had dropped the devastating bomb shell that the Empire had installed a homing device on _The Ghost_, her ship. Hera was kicking herself for not being careful to check her starship. The tracking device had since been removed from the vessel but the damaged had been done. The Empire knew where they were. She had put her old friend Talon Karrde and his business into danger.

"Oh damn it," grumbled Zeb, as the hulking Lasat slammed his fist on the table "I knew that the Imps would try this."

"Why didn't your crew spot it for so long," Hera asked Karrde

"These devices are very small and they give very low emissions," explained Talon Karrde "Those Imps must have perfected tracking devices which cannot be detected by most scanners."

"I think we should leave before we put you and your people in anymore danger," said Kanan, as he sipped onto his mug of Kashyyyk coffee.

The recent bad news had given Kanan a bad headache. Kanan was still angry with himself for not being there for Ashoka and Ezra in their time of need. He had taken two Panadol pills washed down with a cup of hot coffee.

"You're right," said Talon Karrde, as he stroked his chin "You guys have outstayed your welcome but I'm not gonna hand you over to those Imps."

"But's you'll get yourself and your employees killed," replied Hera "Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed."

"I'm not," said Karrde with a smile "It turns out that I have an old, rusting VCX-100 freighter similar to your ship in my scrapyard. I think I have an idea and I'll need your help, Sabine. You said you like painting."

"Sure thing," replied Sabine

"Count me in," added Hera, who had clued on to Karrde's plan

"And me too," added Zeb

"I'll help," added Kanan "It's the least we can do."

Chopper let out a high-pitched squeal to indicate that he was also onboard.

"Mesa too," finished the Gungan Maroosa Tarpals "I'm also a painter."

**Thrawn: Art Attack in Space**

Approximately five standard hours later…

The Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera _and the Immobilizer 418 cruiser _Stalker _exited hyperspace above Myrkr. Commodore Thrawn was on the bridge of his Star Destroyer. Beyond the warship's expansive windscreen, he saw Myrkr spinning like a blue-green-white ball.

"Sir, our sensors have picked up a VCX-100 freighter," said Paul Tuilagi, a bulky Human man with light-brown olive skin "We are also receiving transmissions from the homing beacon we planted onto their ship."

"Good," smirked Thrawn "I'll lead a Noghri boarding party. Rukh come with me."

The short grey-skinned Noghri nodded.

"It'll be an honour to come with you," said Rukh

Thrawn then turned to face a young female Human officer with long, copper hair that had been tied into a neat bun.

"Lieutenant Daala," said Thrawn "You assume temporary command of the _Chimaera _while I deal with these Rebels."

"Yes sir," said Lieutenant Natasi Daala with a smirk "With pleasure."

Natasi Daala was an ambitious young Imperial Navy cadet whom Thrawn had encountered during a visit to Carida last year. Due to her gender, she had been sidelined in favour of less competent but better-connected candidates who happened to be men. Out of frustration with a patriarchal establishment, Daala had created a false computer identity and defeated several high-level officers including Thrawn and Pellaeon in simulated battles. When she was exposed, the misogynistic Carida Imperial Academy establishment had wanted to expel her.

However, Thrawn, who admired her talent and willpower too pity on her. At the insistence of Pellaeon, Thrawn used his influence to bypass the normal Imperial hierarchy and secure her a job as a lieutenant aboard the _Chimaera._ Thrawn was very protective of Daala. Two officers who were caught spreading rumours about Daala's romantic relationship with Pellaeon found themselves shipped off to Orto Plutonia, the frozen homeworld of the furry Talz species. The truth was that the Imperial government bureaucracy had a serious problem with patriarchy, speciesism, and corruption despite the repeated denials of Imperial propaganda outlets like the Imperial Press Corps and HoloNet News.

Minutes later, Thrawn and his Noghri commandos had suited up into space suits. The Death Watch commando wore state-of-the-art KDY (Kuat Drive Yards) PF-500N spacesuits which were specially designed to fit the smaller physical frames of the Noghri species. These spacesuits provided excellent protection from zero-gravity space while allowing their wearers maximum flexibility and manoeuvrability. For his part, Thrawn wore a suit of Stormtrooper armour that had been modified for Zero-Gravity operations. The Imperial boarding party were being ferried to the shuttle by a TIE/br boarding shuttle, a variant of the TIE bomber which had been modified into a troop transport and boarding craft. The TIE/br shuttle came with an enlarged, hollow secondary pod equipped with clamps and a hull-cutter.

Across the shuttle's intercom, Thrawn heard Daala bellowing orders to the crew of the _Ghost. _

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera. _Please stop and prepare for boarding."

"Commodore, the ship's not moving," said Rukh, the leader of the Noghri squad

"Maybe, they're run out of fuel," replied Thrawn. This might be a trap so Thrawn had taken the precaution of ordering his men to suit up for a zero-gravity operation.

"I'm picking up six figures onboard," said the TIE/br's co-pilot "They're scattered throughout the ship."

"Prepare hull-cutter and clamps," ordered Thrawn

After three minutes, the TIE/br shuttle had finished attaching itself to the VCX-100 freighter. The hull cutters were chewing their way through the ship's durasteel hulls. Thrawn and his men were waiting in the shuttle's elongated hull. The roar of the saws reverberated throughout the hollow chamber. When the hull-cutter had finished boring through the _Ghost's _hull, Thrawn gave the order for his Death Commandos to storm the freighter.

The Noghri waded into the crew section, firing their blaster rifles which flashed like thunder bolts in the narrow confines of the _Ghost. _Thrawn and his Noghri commandos spotted several figures falling down. Despite their success in boarding the freighter, Thrawn sensed that something was not right. It was too easy. The rebels he was pursuing did not give up that easily.

"Commodore, look," shouted a female Noghri commando named Sharma "The bodies are just dummies."

And sure enough they were. The bodies turned out to be plastic mannequins. Thrawn spotted a Twi'lek mannequin with a complete prosthetic head-tail. One of his men prodded a towering dummy of the Lasat Zeb.

"Sir, look at that," shouted Rukh

On the floor, Thrawn spotted a starbird symbol. Someone had used orange paint to spray-paint a starbird symbol. In his studies at the Imperial Naval Academy on Anaxes, Thrawn had recalled learning that this symbol was based on the legendary starbird, a bird that could not die and that was capable of renewing itself. Thrawn also recalled reading in his intelligence reports that one of the young Lothal rebels Sabine Wren was an artist who enjoyed spraying pro-rebel graffiti onto Imperial property.

The bird's eye seemed to be glowing. Thrawn quickly recognized that it was a paint bomb.

"Get back," shouted Thrawn at the top of his voice. He and his Death Commandos moved back.

Within seconds, the bomb had exploded, tearing a hole in the freighter and spraying Thrawn and his men with purple paint. Thrawn was relieved that he and his men had donned Zero-G spacesuits for this operation. Several of his Noghri had been thrown back but none of them were dead due to their spacesuits. The explosion had knocked out the ship's life-support and gravity systems. The liquid flowed through the hole into space harmlessly like a cloud of gas.

Thrawn realized that the Lothal rebels had escaped. They were learning the game fast. They had repaid his deception with even more trickery. Despite this setback, Thrawn felt a grudging sense of admiration and respect for this small rebel band. While outnumbered and outgunned, these rebels had succeeded in running circles around the Empire. Sabine Wren was truly an artist in every sense of the word. Learn about art. When you understand someone's art, you understand that person. Thrawn deduced that the rebels had wanted to send him a message that they had not given up their fight against the Empire and were still determined to rescue their friend Ezra. Thrawn quickly realized what the Lothal rebels were planning to do next.

"Commodore, we heard the blast. Are you alright," rang Lieutenant Daala's frantic voice across the intercom

"We're all fine. The rebels just had a parting gift," replied Thrawn "Alert Imperial forces in Wayland. Get ready to travel to Wayland. Those rebels are not giving up the game."

**Endnotes**

The Noghri Nakba is a thinly veiled reference to the Arab word _Nakba_ which translates into English as catastrophe. For this chapter, I have also decided to include another Star Wars Legends character named Natasi Daala. I also changed her backstory so that she does not feel left out in the new Star Wars Canon. Other Legends characters include the Noghri Rukh and the Imperial bureaucrat Pollux Hax. Pollux Hax, who first appeared in Kevin J. Anderson's 1995 _The Illustrated Star Wars Universe _reference book, is the Imperial Minister of Information in the new Star Wars canon. Fans of Harry Potter will also recognise references to Dolores Umbridge and Yaxley in passing. May the Force be with You.

Cheers,

Andrew Lim


	6. Chapter 6

Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 6

Hera Syndulla and company embark on a mission to rescue Ezra Bridger. Meanwhile, Ezra discovers that Master Jorus C'boath (actually Joruus C'baoth) has his own secret agenda. Finally, Ezra reunites with an old classmate from his Lothal Imperial Academy days. All recognisable Star Wars Rebels and Legends characters belong to Lucasfilm, Disney, and Timothy Zahn. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Hera: Onward to Wayland**

Deep in space…

It had been three standard hours since Hera Syndulla and her rebel band had left Myrkr in a H-type Nubian yacht, a sleek rocket-shaped silver starship, called the _Patronus_. Since the Imperials were now very familiar with the infamous Corellian VCX-100 freighter _Ghost_, which had been their home and transport for years, Talon Karrde had sold them a second-hand H-type Nubian yacht at a greatly discounted price. Their Gungan companion Maroosa Tarpals was able to fill the Lothal rebels on the history of the starship class; how H-type yachts had been the preferred mode of transport for the late Senator Padme Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo who had unwittingly helped facilitate Palpatine's rise to power during the Naboo Crisis.

The Nubian H-type yacht's sleek, narrow profile and sheltered engines enabled it to evade pursuers and to slip below the radar of most Imperial sensor systems. The yacht also came with a powerful Class 0.9 Nubian hyperdrive core which allowed the vessel to travel between two ends of the galaxy within hours. These characteristics made the _Patronus _the perfect craft for infiltrating a heavily-defended Imperial world like Wayland. Meanwhile, the _Ghost _was being looked after by Talon Karrde and his crew on Myrkr. Before departing, Karrde had told Hera that he was only a few parsecs away if she and her friends ran into trouble during their mission to rescue Ezra.

"We can trick their sensors into thinking that we are just an asteroid," explained Maroosa, who was well-acquainted with the story of Padme and Anakin Skywalker's secret trip to Geonosis on the eve of the Clone Wars

"That's good," commented Kanan Jarrus "We can't afford to attract any more Imperial attention."

"Karrde tells me that the Imps have a secret facility at Mount Tantiss, which is well-defended by turbolaser cannons and bucket heads," said Hera "I think it's best that we land in the jungles and trek there."

Chopper let out a harsh screech. Hera knew that the astromech droid's tri-wheel assembly was ill-suited to wading through mud and jungle scrub.

"Allright, Chopper," replied Hera "You can stay aboard the ship and look after it."

Chopper let out a hoot of relief.

"Boy, I look forward to smashing some bucket heads this time," said Zeb, as he flexed his muscles. "The kid may be annoying most of the time but there's no way I'm abandoning him again to the Empire."

Since Ezra had saved the Lasat from being killed by the Imperial Security Bureau agent Kallus, Zeb had grown to accept the young teenager as a member of the _Ghost._ They still had their differences but his capture had left a deep gulf among the Lothal rebels. Even Chopper, who did not usually get on well with Ezra, missed the boy's company.

Sabine then entered the _Ghost_'s cockpit, carrying a holo-book entitled _A Short History of Wayland _under her arm. Karrde had lent them the book for his trip.

"I've been reading up about Wayland for the past three hours," explained Sabine "It's home to two alien species called the Myneyrshi and the Psadans. The Myneyrshi have six arms and long snouts while the Psadans look like giant, walking rocks. Wayland is also home to a population of stranded Human settlers. The Myneyrshi, Psadans, and Humans like to fight a lot but everyone hates the Empire."

"That's interesting to hear," replied Kanan, who winked a smile "I think I have an idea of getting into Mount Tantiss without getting ourselves killed."

**Ezra: A Fraught Apprenticeship**

Mount Tantiss…

It was a bright sunny day on Wayland. Ezra Bridger had spent a good part of the early morning duelling with Master "Jorus C'baoth" and lifting rocks. Unlike his "late" master Kanan Jarrus, Jorus was a harsh disciplinarian who demanded absolute perfection and obedience. While Jorus was a far more powerful Jedi than Kanan, Ezra could not help feeling uncomfortable with his new "master." Jorus taught him that Force-users were superior to other beings and had a right to judge and rule others. This totally contradicted Kanan's teachings that Jedi should use their powers and abilities to serve others. But more disconcerting was Jorus' tendency to shift moods at the wink of an eyelid. One moment, Jorus was calm and enlightened. The next moment, he was frothing with rage.

It had been over a week since Ezra had arrived on Wayland. He had since switched his blue Imperial prison slacks for the long, brown flowing robes of the Jedi. Decades earlier, when the Jedi had been strong, these garments had been a key distinguishing mark for Jedi throughout the galaxy. Now, with the rise of the Empire, few Jedi dared to flaunt their robes in public. Most Jedi, like him and Kanan had acquired civilian clothes to blend in with the masses and to escape the ever-watching eye of the Sith and their Inquisitors. But on Wayland, the "Imperial Jedi" Jorus because he was in the service of the Empire.

"You have to unlearn some of the bad habits that Kanan taught you," lectured Jorus "A lightsaber is not a blaster."

"There's always a first time for everything," replied Ezra

"You don't get the point do you boy," lectured Jorus in a stern voice "Jedi are meant to be separate from other beings. We have to be of higher standard than the masses. So we shouldn't stoop to their level."

Ezra knew not to argue with the old, wizened Jedi. Unlike Kanan and Ashoka, he seemed so stiff and rigid. He was a talented Jedi but a poor teacher since he was so obsessed with his own powers and superiority.

"Enough lessons for today, I'll teach you the art of Battle Meditation tomorrow," said Jorus "Let's go outside for some fresh air."

Having watched a recording from the ancient Jedi Master Bodo Baas' holocron, Ezra had learnt that battle meditation was an ancient Force power which allowed Jedi to command entire armies and fleets. Several ancient Jedi Masters like Odan-Urr, Arca Jeth, Nomi Sunrider, and Bastila Shan had pioneered and mastered the art of battle meditation during the time of the Old Republic. With the fall of the Jedi Order, this art had been lost and forgotten until now. During the early days of his apprenticeship, Ezra had been frustrated with Kanan's novice understanding of the Force. But, now he yearned for Kanan, who had been a much more patient and humble teacher.

Outside Mount Tantiss' Imperial garrison lay a small ramshackle settlement of huts populated by Wayland's inhabitants: Myneyrshi, Psadan, and humans. Since their isolation form the rest of the galaxy, the Humans of Wayland had regressed to a Bronze Age civilization. They wore animal furs for clothes and wielded spears, arrows, and swords. This settlement had sprung up because the locals wanted to access the various services and technologies that these offworlders brought. The settlement's roads consisted of little more than of a series of gravel trails linking the various huts and shops to the nearby Imperial base.

Many of the locals whether Myneyrshi, Psadan and humans bowed whenever Master Jorus and his apprentice walked by. Ezra could see that the locals respected the Guardian of Mount Tantiss but he also saw looks of fear and terror etched on their eyes and faces. No doubt, Jorus was respected but he was also feared. A family of rock-like Psadans bowed fearfully as Jorus and Ezra walked by their humbled mud hut.

As Ezra and Jorus approached the settlement's bank, they saw that a large noisy crowd had gathered outside. It turned out that the crowd had gathered to watch a brawl between a Myneyrshi hawker and a Psadan customer, who alleged that the former was charging him too much for a package of stir-fried noodles. Enraged, the Psadan had overturned the Myneyrshi's stall. After that, the argument descended into a heated, fist fight. Ezra was aware that the Myneyrshi and Psadan had an adversarial relationship and regularly fought over land, crops, and grazing grounds.

"Enough of this tomfoolery," barked Jorus C'baoth in a voice that sent shudders down everyone's spine.

The spectators parted like the red sea for the wizened Jedi Master. The two combatants immediately ceased their brawl and prostrated themselves before Master C'baoth.

"Great Guardian," begged the Psadan "I'm sorry I lost my temper. But, this wretched Mynersh was overcharging me for a meal. I work at the construction site.."

"Please, your grace," added the Myneyrshi "Things got a bit heated…"

Before the two aliens could finish their explanations, Jorus stretched out his right hand. Immediately, the two troublemakers were gripped by an unseen Force and repeatedly slammed them to the ground. Ezra and the other onlookers gasped in horror and fear. The Jedi Master then completed his demonstration by slamming the two belligerents against each other like hard rocks, knocking them unconscious. While their weeping family members and friends tended to their wounded relatives, Jorus took the opportunity to address the crowd.

"My people," thundered Jorus C'baoth "As long as I am your Guardian, I will not tolerate any acts of mischief and violence in this town. As a Force-wielder, I have every right to control all your lives and thoughts. But, you should be fortunate that I'm graceful enough to let you control your own bodies and minds. May the punishment of these two miscreants serve as a warning that I will not tolerate any more trouble from your lot."

The crowd murmured in submission with some individuals even prostrating themselves before the Jedi Master. When they had returned to the Mount Tantiss base, Ezra took the opportunity to question Master C'baoth's conduct.

"Master, why did you have to punish them so harshly," asked Ezra "You could have…"

"As Force-users, it is out right and duty to compel others to live in peace and harmony," replied Jorus "Allowing people free will is tantamount to allowing injustice and violence to exist in the galaxy."

"Then how come you're serving the Empire," retorted Ezra sharply "They're responsible for allowing injustice to thrive in the galaxy. And they killed my parents."

"Oh, so I serve the Empire eh? I think you are greatly mistaken, young Ezra," replied Jorus calmly "Come, let me take you to the peak of Mount Tantiss."

Minutes later…

The escalator rocketed up the mountain faster than the speed of sound. Ezra felt his ears popping as the escalator rose up like a rocket to the peak of Mount Tantiss. When the doors slid open, Ezra found himself staring at a snowy peak. The mountain was covered in a few centimetres of snow. Ezra found himself shivering under his layered Jedi robes.

"Why did you bring me up here for?," exclaimed Ezra "There's nothing but snow and it's so cold."

"Patience, Ezra," replied Jorus C'baoth calmly "We're almost there. Look to your right."

Ezra turned and saw a towering pyramid-shaped structure at the centre of the mountain peak. He sensed a strong dark side-presence emanating from the structure. It was about the size of a small shuttle or a large speeder. It seemed to be made of a dark ebony material and there were hieroglyphs in some forgotten ancient tongue.

"What is it," asked Ezra "And why do I feel the Dark Side so strongly here? Aren't we Jedi?"

"Ezra, that's an ancient Sith meditation pyramid built eons ago," said Jorus C'baoth "True, it's strong in the Dark Side of the Force but even darkness can be bended to serve good. I sense that you're horrified to think that a noble Jedi like me would toy with the Dark Side. But there's something that all the great Jedi Masters have gotten wrong."

"And what's that," asked Ezra sharply "I don't trust you. You're not like the other Jedi I knew. You're … err." Ezra scanned his mental glossary to find the word to describe his new Master's trait.

"Unorthodox," replied Jorus C'baoth calmly "You see the plain truth is that there is no such things as the light and dark sides. The old masters were foolish to impose moral values on the Force. The potential for good and evil resides within you, the Force-user, not the Force itself. The old masters were too craven to explore the fool potential of the Force. Since there's no Dark Side, there are no such things as Dark Side actions or powers. Therefore, one can perform any action without risk as long as your intentions are not evil."

Ezra struggled to digest C'baoth's new teachings. This was something he had never heard before. There was no such thing as the Light and Dark Sides. Instead, good and evil resided within the user, not the Force itself. This contradicted everything that Kanan had taught him but Kanan was dead. And so were Ashoka, Hera, Sabine, the annoying Zeb, and the cheeky Chopper. Everyone whom he loved and trusted. There was no one else to turn to but this unorthodox Jedi Master. Ezra then decided to ask Jorus a question that had been bubbling in his head since their trip on the lift.

"May I ask something? You said that you weren't actually working for the Empire," asked Ezra "Am I right?"

"You are growing more perceptive each day," replied Jorus gently "Yes, I may appear to be working for the Empire. But I'm not. I'm actually working for myself which is what brings us here."

Ezra listened as Jorus continued his talk.

"This Sith meditation pyramid that you see here was created by a Sith Lord who wanted to bring peace and order to the galaxy," said Jorus "She wanted to do this by bending their minds to her will. I've rediscovered the power of Force Meld; the power to connected people's minds so that they act as one entity. United in purpose. United in strength. It's a refinement of Battle Meditation."

Jorus then walked and touched the pyramid.

"This pyramid acts as an amplifier of the Force," said Jorus confidently "I intend to use it to bind everyone in the galaxy together under my will. Even Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Join me Ezra and together we can rule the galaxy."

Ezra found himself staring face to face at a new wannabe megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur. This mysterious Jorus seemed to have noble intentions of ending all conflict and violence in the galaxy. But that meant stripping every one of their free will. Kanan and Ashoka had taught him that a Jedi could only guide people to do good but they could not impose their will on others. Certainly, Master Jorus had different thoughts.

"You have a lot of potential, young Ezra," said Jorus "Let me guide you to it."

**Ezra Bridger: Meeting an Old Classmate**

Hours later…

Night had descended on Mount Tantiss and Ezra was back in his quarters after settling to a hot sumptuous dinner of red curry bantha, rice, and Naboo steamed vegetables. Ezra found himself both fascinated and frightened by Master Jorus C'baoth's powers and ambitions. He was uncomfortable with enslaving the minds of other people. But, he wanted to believe the idea that Jorus could bring peace, justice, and order to the galaxy again. He liked the thought of bring the Sith to heel but Jorus' dictatorial attitude sent shivers down his spine.

Suddenly, Ezra heard his door knock. It was rare for him to receive visitors. None of the Imperials or even the alien and human servants at Mount Tantiss talked to him. When Ezra pressed the button to open the mechanical sliding door, he found himself staring into the face of a young dark-skinned Imperial Navy officer, dressed in a green peak cap, green tunic, and black jet boots.

"Who are you," asked Ezra "You're a little young for an Imperial Navy officer."

The Imperial Navy officer removed his cap. Ezra found himself staring at the face of Zare Leonis, a dark-skinned teenager with crew-cut hair and dark brown eyes. Ezra recalled that he had partnered up with this young cadet at the Imperial Academy on Lothal. Zare had joined the Imperial Academy in order to find his long-lost sister Dhara Leonis, who had been taken into some Imperial project known as Project Harvester.

"Zare," exclaimed Ezra, half-relieved and half-shocked "I thought that they sent you to the Officers Academy on Arkanis?"

"They did but then they decided to send me on an internship to Wayland," replied Zare "That was a bit of a bummer until I learnt that they had sent you here as well. I'm now a Petty Officer in the Imperial Navy. So you're working for the Empire now?"

"So and so," said Ezra "I'm now Master Jorus C'baoth's apprentice."

"It's better that we talk somewhere private," interjected Zare "I've got something to tell you."

Leonis entered the room and Ezra press the button to close the door. Ezra then turned to close the curtains. They had to be careful that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Master C'baoth had forbidden anyone to talk to Ezra except on strictly business matters.

"Your rebel friends are not dead," said Zare softly "They're still alive."

"You're got to be kidding," snapped Ezra "You're trying to make me feel good. Thrawn showed me a recording…"

"That recording was staged and edited," explained Zare "A friend in Imperial Military Intelligence told me that it was all staged. The Empire doesn't have your friends. They're still alive and kicking."

Zare's revelation hit Ezra like a speeder bus slamming into him. It had all been a lie. The Empire had tricked him. They were not out to help him but merely to use him. He dreamed of punching the blue-skinned Commodore and his kindly Captain in the face. His parents and his new family had been right. The Empire could not be trusted apart from his old classmate Zare Leonis. However, the news that his new family was alive brought rivers of joy and relief into his heart. Ezra found himself heating up in excitement.

"I've got to get out of here," said Ezra "And I don't really this Master C'baoth. He's …"

"Frightening," finished off Zare "His antics even scare us Stormtroopers sometimes. And to let you in on another secret, your Jedi Master is not actually the real Master Jorus C'baoth. He's a clone. The real Master C'baoth was killed years ago during a mission into the Unknown Regions. But don't tell that to his face or he'll choke the hell out of you."

"How are we getting out," asked Ezra impatiently.

"I've got an escape plan but you have to get up early in the morning," replied Zare who winked a smile.

**Endnotes**

For my Thrawn Trilogy-Star Wars Rebels crossover story, I took care to make sure that Joruus C'baoth stays true to his character in the Thrawn Trilogy books. In Timothy Zahn's story, he plans to use Force Meld to rule the universe. For this story, I have decided to include elements from the Prequel Trilogy including Padme's H-type Nubian yacht and a sensible Gungan character. I've also included other Star Wars Legends elements like Force Meld and Battle Meditation. Some Jedi from the Old Republic era like Odan Urr, Nomi Sunrider, and Bastila Shan also get an honourable mention. Fans of Harry Potter will recognise the name Patronus, an invisibility cloak, which Harry acquires.

In response to a review, I'll try to make Timothy Zahn's characters stay true to their depiction in his books. But, I won't use all elements of the old Legends Universe like the Yuuzhan Vong. I was never truly comfortable with the New Jedi Order series since it was too dark. I like Thrawn and Pellaeon but they happen to fighting on the opposite side. I've also decide to make C'baoth an adherent of the Potentium heresy, which claimed that there was no Light and Dark Sides of the Force. He has noble intentions but the means are not so noble. Thank you very much for your feedback and ideas. I rewrote the last section to correspond with Zare Leonis being a Navy pilot in the seventh chapter.

Best regards,

Andrew Lim


	7. Chapter 7

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 7**

Hera, Kanan, and company narrowly get through the Imperial naval blockade above Wayland. On the _Chimaera_, the Imperials are suspicious of the H-type Nubian yacht _Patronus. _Meanwhile, Ezra and Zare Leonis escape Mount Tantiss. For this story, I have decided to recycle some elements from Star Wars Legends like Natasi Daala and the Skipray Blastboat. Wayland's moon is named after the Belgian comic artist Georges Prosperi Remi's penname Hergé, who is best known for the Tintin comics. All recognisable Star Wars Rebels and Legends characters belong to Lucasfilm, Disney, and Timothy Zahn. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Kanan Jarrus: The Imperial Blockade**

The H-type Nubian yacht _Patronus _exited hyperspace above Wayland's moon Hergé, a dark-brown lifeless ball that was pock-marked with countless craters. Beyond the _Patronus_' windscreen, Wayland loomed ahead of them like a large, spinning green-blue ball. The planet was surrounded by several straight, dagger shaped objects and a large hamburger-shaped space station. Kanan quickly deduced that Wayland had a significant Imperial presence.

"I'm glad we took a different ship," said Kanan

"I still prefer my own ship," replied Hera Syndulla, a _lekku _brushing over Kanan's left shoulder. "But, I gambled that taking the _Ghost _would increase our chances of danger."

"I don't think that the Nubians had Lasat in mind when they designed these seats," grumbled Zeb. The seats had been built to Human and Gungan specifications and not for the hulking Lasat species, whose adult members could reach a height of two metres.

Suddenly, a brusque Imperial voice rang across the _Patronus_' intercom.

"This is the Star Destroyer _Chimaera _calling," said the female voice "We have you on our screens now. Please identify yourselves."

Kanan and Hera had prepared for this scenario. With the help of Talon Karrde, they had created a series of false identities.

"This is Prince Blake Martell of Naboo," replied Kanan "This is my pleasure yacht _Patronus. _I have authorization from Grand Moff Panaka to travel from Theeds to Nystao city on Wayland."

"Prince Martell of Naboo," said the voice sternly. "Transmit your clearance codes immediately."

"Roger that," said Kanan "Am transmitting clearance codes now."

After transmitting the codes, Kanan turned to his companions.

"Let's hope this gamble works," chucked Kanan

"Karrde has never failed me or caused me grief before," replied Hera "He's a good man. You can count on him."

"If not, we can always make a quick dash," added the Gungan Maroosa Tarpals "We could glide down into the planet like a comet."

**Lieutenant Natasi Daala: The Stolen Ship**

On the bridge of the _Chimaera_, Lieutenant Natasi Daala was scanning a civilian ship which had just exited hyperspace above Hergé, Wayland's barren moon. It was a Nubian H-type yacht called _Patronus_, a nimble rocket-shaped pleasure craft that was popular among the Naboo nobles. The ship had become a favourite hit among many rich galactic nobles after Padmé Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, had used one such vessel to infiltrate Geonosis on the eve of the Clone Wars. The H-type yacht was capable of gliding under most contemporary Imperial sensors which often mistook it for an asteroid.

The _Patronus_' clearance codes seemed to be legitimate. They appeared to have originated from Theeds, the capital of Naboo. But something didn't seem right. Three weeks ago, the Bureau of Ships and Services had reported that a Nubian H-type yacht called _The Patronus _had been destroyed during a collision with an oil freighter above Fondor in the Colonies. The ship had belonged to a certain Commenor businessman named Lucius Manderly, who had reportedly been intoxicated when piloting that vessel. But, here was another H-type yacht called _Patronus. _It couldn't be a coincidence. Daala motioned for her commanding officer Captain Pellaeon to examine the vessel on the ship's scanner.

"What's the problem, Lieutenant," asked Pellaeon gently

"The vessel's transmission codes are legit, issued by Grand Moff Panaka himself," reported Daala "But, Bureau of Ships reports that another H-type yacht called the _Patronus _was destroyed above Fondor three weeks ago. It can't be a coincidence that another H-type yacht with the same name suddenly turns up in the Outer Rim."

"But, Nubian Design Collective has produced hundreds of these pleasure yachts ever since Senator Amidala's fateful trip to Geonosis," said Pellaeon "Plus, _Patronus _is a popular name for a starship given that it translates from Old Corellian as Patron."

"We can't afford to let down our guard," argued Daala "We may have that Ezra kid but his Lothal band are still out there."

"What's with the delay, Captain and Lieutenant," rang a smooth, refined voice.

Daala and Pellaeon turned to stare into the bright red eyes and smooth, blue skin of Commodore Thrawn, who was cradling a ysalamir.

"Commodore, we have a suspicious ship with legitimate transmission codes," chimed Daala "I have a gut feeling that something's… not right."

"If I may add, Commodore," said Pellaeon "There are hundreds of Nubian H-type yachts across the galaxy and _Patronus_ is a very popular starship name."

"I see your points, Captain Pellaeon and Lieutenant Daala," commented Thrawn coolly "So we have a dilemma on our planets. We have a fishy ship with legitimate transmission codes. Under the law, we cannot legally board or attack the vessel. But, it can't be a coincidence that a H-type yacht called Patronus, which was reported destroyed above Fondor, suddenly turns up in a remote system. I've never heard of a House Martell on Naboo, on Ralltiir and Kuat yes but not Naboo."

"So, what are you proposing?," asked Daala

"Simple, we let the ship in but we track it," replied Thrawn with a smirk "Our ships will track the ship's movements so that we can pinpoint their location. And then, we'll send in a force of our Navy's Death Commandos."

**Maroosa Tarpals: An Agonizing Wait**

Back on the _Patronus_…

It had been more than five minutes since Kanan had transmitted the ship's codes to the Imperials. Maroosa could feel several beads of sweat tricking down her face and torso. As amphibians, Gungans had porous, moist skins that needed frequent replenishment by bathing or swimming in water. Beside her, the big hulking Lasat Garrazeb Orrelios was getting impatient.

"Come on, the longer we wait the more we'll be sitting ducks for the Imperial Navy," grumbled Zeb

"Patience," cautioned Kanan "One quick move and we would have every Imperial in this system looking for us."

"I'll love to see this ship live up to her reputation for slipping through sensors undetected," retorted Zeb

"Shhh," whispered Hera, her green lekku brushing over her seat's headrest. "We're getting an incoming transmission."

A few seconds later, they heard the same imperious female voice droning on the intercom.

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera,_" said the Imperial officer "Your transmission codes are authentic. You are cleared to proceed. Please follow your designated flight path."

"Thanks, very much," replied Kanan "That was a relief. Now back to business."

"Phew," said Maroosa "I hope they have lakes or river down there."

"You're in luck," replied Zeb "Wayland's got lots of unspoiled forests, rivers, and lakes."

**Ezra Bridger: The Escape**

It was dawn at Mount Tantiss and the first rays of sunlight had begun to reach the fortified Imperial mountain compound. Ezra had changed out of his pyjamas and donned a black Imperial Navy flight suit. To complete his uniform, he wore a black flight helm that hid his face. Ezra had brought his blue lightsaber along since that was his most prized belonging. Plus, he knew that he would need to defend himself and Zare Leonis if things turned ugly.

His friend Zare Leonis wore the same uniform. Leonis' plan was to escape Mount Tantiss on a hyperspace-capable GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat, a new Imperial heavy Starfighter produced by Sienar Fleet Systems. Leonis, who had attained the rank of petty officer in the Imperial Navy, had spent the past two months learning how to pilot a Blastboat. During his last lesson, he had learnt how to activate the ship's hyperdrive system.

"This is very clever," said Ezra "Thanks for sticking your neck out for me again. Did you manage to find your sister at the Officers Academy on Arkanis?"

"Unfortunately not," replied Leonis, his voice muffled by the Imperial helmet "There's a secret, heavily guarded compound in the Academy. It's guarded 24/7 by Stormtroopers and turbolaser cannons."

"Boy, this helmet is hot and stuffy," whined Ezra

"Don't worry," responded Leonis "We're almost there."

It was a drumstick-shaped starship with two forward-swept stabilizer fins on a rotating rear-assembly. Ezra had first come across the Skipray Blastboat after seeing some of the Imperial schematics stored in Tseebo's cybernetic implant. Sienar Fleet Systems had developed this new heavy Starfighter to compensate for the limitations of the Imperial Navy's TIE fighters and TIE bombers. The Skipray Blastboat could double as both a Starfighter and bomber.

The vessel could host four crew members – a pilot, co-pilot, and two gunnery officers. However, the Skipray could also be piloted by one pilot. The Starfighter was armed to the teeth with three medium ion cannons, a twin laser-cannon turret, one proton torpedo launcher, and a tractor beam projector. Ezra thought that the Skipray would make a valuable Starfighter for the emerging Rebel Alliance.

Ezra walked up the gangplank into the starfighter's cockpit, which was far bigger and more spacious that the Sabine's stolen TIE fighter. Leonis followed and quickly settled himself into the pilot's seat. The Skipray's hydraulic doors retracted into their grooves with a metal clink. Ezra slid off his heavy helmet. Unlike the TIE fighters, the Skipray was equipped with a life support system and had enough consumables to last one month.

"Finally," exclaimed Ezra as he breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it this far. Things couldn't go wrong now.

Suddenly, Ezra heard the roar of blaster bolts.

"What the…," shouted Ezra

"Oh damn, it," grumbled Leonis "Imperial Stormtroopers"

Across the intercom, Ezra and Leonis heard a loud booming voice.

"This is General Verwoerd calling MPH-1235," shouted the base commander "Stand down immediately. You do not have any authorization to leave Mount Tantiss."

"Let's just ignore that," said Leonis as he switched off the intercom

The Skipray Blastboat shot out of the Mount Tantiss hangar bay like a bat escaping a burning cave. Leonis squeezed the accelerator and the Skipray rose into the clouds like an Arkadian falcon. Behind them, Ezra heard the familiar, deafening screech of TIE fighter engines. They were being followed!

"Faster and higher," shouted Ezra

"I'm doing the best I can okay," replied Leonis "We should reach space in another five minutes."

"I'll go man the gunnery station," said Ezra.

Ezra climbed out of the co-pilot's seat and headed to the gunnery station, which lay on the other side of the cockpit. Ezra had to be careful not to slip as the Skipray was ascending into space. Since his time on the _Ghost_, Ezra had learnt how to operate a ship's gunnery systems. He felt his ears ringing and his head throbbing. After a couple of minutes of crawling and gripping onto to equipment, Ezra managed to fit himself into one of the gunnery stations.

Luckily, the TIE pilots pursuing them were poor shots; probably the bottom of their class. That's why they had been posted to a remote Imperial backwater world like Wayland. The ship's gunnery computer was telling him that there were three TIEs closing in on the Skipray. Ezra unleashed a withering barrage from the Skipray's twin laser cannon turret on the TIEs. Within seconds, one of the TIEs had been hit in the wing and was hurtling back down to Wayland. A second closed in but Ezra blasted its eyeball cockpit with the Skipray's cannon turret; sending several flaming pieces raining down on the jungle below

Before Ezra could finish off the third TIE, the Skipray was hit by a big blast. Ezra grazed his head on one of the ship's panels. Suddenly, he heard the ship's electronics short circuit and felt his stomach jerked as the Skipray began plummeting to the jungles. When Ezra had regained his balance, he jerked his head towards the cockpit.

"Leonis, what's going on here," shouted Ezra

"We're been hit by an ion cannon blast," shouted back Leonis "There was a Carrack cruiser waiting for us above. The ship's systems are fried. We have to bail out NOW!"

"With what," asked Ezra

"Your flight suit comes with parachute flares," replied Leonis "Plus, use your Force powers. You're a Jedi right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 8

Joruus C'baoth gets chastised by Darth Sidious for allowing the Jedi Ezra Bridger to escape. Meanwhile, Ezra and Zare Leonis stumble into some trouble in the jungles of Wayland. Our Lothal band lands in the jungles of Wayland only to come under attack from Thrawn's Death Commandos. All recognisable Star Wars Legends and Star Wars Rebels characters belong to Lucasfilm, Timothy Zahn, and Disney. As always, feel free to read and review. Please bear in mind that Joruus C'baoth honestly believes with all his heart that he is the real Jorus C'baoth.

**Joruus C'baoth: Facing Darth Sidious**

"You allowed the Jedi boy to escape," bellowed Darth Sidious

"He had help," said Joruus C'baoth "One of our new Imperial Navy officers… a certain Petty Officer Zare Leonis…helped him."

"Oh damn it," grumbled Darth Sidious "The Rebellion has extended its tentacles to every corner of the galaxy."

Jorus C'baoth, or rather Joruus C'baoth, sensed the anger and hatred emanating from the holographic transmission of Darth Sidious even though the Emperor was thousands of light years away from Wayland. This Dark of the Lord Sith and his dark disciple Darth Vader, truly embodied the Dark Side.

"I have alerted Commodore Thrawn and all Imperial forces on Wayland," said Joruus "We shall not rest until we find this young Jedi and his companions."

"It had better work, Master C'baoth," barked Darth Sidious "I'm running out of patience. I have a Galaxy to run and I won't let some criminals sabotage my New Order. You have one more chance. Fail me again and I'll show you that there are some things worse than death."

"Yes, my Lord," replied Joruus submissively "You have my word."

The holographic transmission flickered for a second and then disappeared into the Neimoidian mechno-chair, which skittered away. Joruus turned to face the transparisteel window which overlooked the village outside Mount Tantiss. Joruus told himself that he was a survivor. He was the great Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth, who was one of the few Jedi to have survived the Clone Wars and the Great Jedi Purge. Darth Sidious had spared his life and given him a second chance; a mistake on the Dark Lord of the Sith's part because this enabled Joruus to carry out his life-long ambition to rule the galaxy.

Not through military strength and terror but by controlling the minds of every sentient being in the galaxy. Soon, even Darth Sidious and Darth Vader would be prostrating themselves before him. The final solution lay in an ancient Sith meditation pyramid he had had found at the peak of Mount Tantiss. This Sith weapon was powered by a giant kyber crystal which lay at the heart of Mount Tantiss. Joruus smiled. Soon, Ezra and his troublesome Jedi band would no longer be a problem. Nor would the Sith.

**Ezra Bridger: "Out of the frying pan and into the boiling pot"**

It had been a rough landing for Ezra Bridger and Zare Leonis. They had managed to bail out of the stricken Skipray Blastboat before it crashed into the jungles of Wayland below. Ezra had landed in a swamp. The parachute had helped to cushion his fall. But, he was now covered in mud and the Force knows what. Zare's escape plan had gone completely awry. They had gotten out of Imperial hands but now they were lost in the middle of a strange jungle on some unfamiliar world. Master C'baoth and Thrawn would probably be organizing a manhunt.

Ezra was soaked to the skin and he could feel the goose bumps popping out over his cold body. He had nothing else to change into. Instead, Ezra used his rudimentary knowledge of the Force to warm up his body. This would have to do for the moment. Ezra comforted himself with the knowledge that his lightsaber was still safe and intact. As Ezra waded out of the swamp, he heard another human cry. It was the voice of a young adolescent male. Ezra quickly recognized Zare's familiar voice tone.

"Over here, help," cried Zare Leonis "I'm stuck."

After a few minutes of wading through bush and forest, Ezra came across his friend Zare. Zare appeared to be unhurt but his parachute had become entangled between the branches of two towering trees.

"I'm here," shouted Ezra "Oh, thank the Force you're alive."

"We better get out of here before the Empire or some wild beast comes after us," said Zare "Do you have your lightsaber?"

"Sure, I guard my lightsaber like my life," replied Ezra humorously as he surveyed Zare's predicament. The boy was dangling about one and a half metres above the ground.

"Can't you loosen your Velcro?," asked Ezra

"It's jammed," yelled back Zare "It won't click. Faulty Imperial equipment."

Ezra decided to do something risky. He could climb up to reach Zare since there were no branches on the giant fern-like trees that he could stand on. So, he decided to throw the lightsaber into the air and use the Force to guide it to slash the ropes and cords.

"Zare, I'm gonna get you down," shouted Ezra "But's it's gonna be risky. I'll do a boomerang swing."

"I don't care how dangerous it'll be," responded Zare "Just get me down."

Ezra took a deep breath. In the Force, he could make out where Zare was and where the ropes and cords were positioned. Kanan had taught him that a Jedi wielded the Force best when he was in a state of calm and peace. He had to let go of his fears and emotions.

"Here goes," said Ezra as he used the Force to throw his blue-bladed lightsaber into the air. The Force slashed through the cords and ropes, missing Zare's head by a few centimetres. Zare landed on the jungle floor like a pebble. He was bruised but at least he was safe. They were out of one predicament. Now, they had to find a way of evading Imperial hunting parties and to get offworld.

Suddenly, Ezra sensed movement in the Force. They were not alone in these woods. Something or someone was approaching them and fast.

"Zare, I think we better get out of here fast," said Ezra

Before the two Human youths could move any further, several arrows hit one of the trees which Zare's parachute had been suspended upon earlier. Ezra and Zare ducked in time to avoid these arrows. When Ezra and Zare looked up, the two Humans found themselves surrounded by a crowd of large, hulking aliens which resembled giant, walking rocks. They wore loincloths and were armed with arrows, spears, and swords.

"Ezra, I think we're become dinner for a Psadan hunting party," said Zare Leonis

**Garrazeb Orrelios: Under Attack **

It had been two hours since the _Patronus_ had landed on Wayland. Hera had been able to find a clearing large enough to accommodate their nimble, dagger-shaped luxury yacht. Hera had left Chopper aboard to look after the ship. He would be able to pilot the ship should they need an emergency exit. The jungles of Wayland were humid and moist; about the same climate as his subtropical homeworld of Lasan. Zeb carried his AB-75 bo-rifle with his right hand. This weapon could double as both a blaster rifle and an electrostaff. They had managed to outwit the Imperial blockade but he knew that they were still not out of danger. Wayland had a sizeable Imperial presence and the planet was also home to several barbarian Myneyrshi, Psadan, and Human tribes; the Humans being the descendants of stranded settlers from the time of the Old Republic.

The air was moist and humid. Zeb could feel the perspiration trickling down his skin. Even the Humans and the Twi'lek Hera were sweating. Zeb could see patches on sweat on Kanan's shirt. Only the Gungan Maroosa Tarpals seemed truly at home. As an amphibian, her skin liked moist climes. After disembarking, she had taken a quick bath in a nearby stream.

"How long more to Mount Tantiss,"groaned Sabine, who had taken off her Mandalorian helmet due to the heat.

"Our compass says another two days," replied Zeb

"Well, hopefully we won't be too exhausted by that time," sighed Hera

"How are we going to get into a fortified Imperial fortress," asked Sabine

"As always, we take them by surprise," replied Kanan

Suddenly, Zeb sensed some movement among the foliage to his left.

"Shh, did you hear that?," whispered Zeb

"It could just be some wild beast," replied Sabine "Probably a Wayland wartbear or a leopard basilisk."

Just then, Zeb and his companions heard several soft footfalls penetrating the jungle floor.

"Could be natives," said Hera

Suddenly, the deathly silence was broken by a loud cry of pain. Maroosa fell to the ground with a Kaminoan sabredart piercing through her neck. Zeb recognised the dark from his days of training at the Lasan Honor Guard academy. The dart had three jagged fins built around a cylindrical-shaped dart head. Each sabredart had a fluid reservoir at its base and a sharp needle-head which delivered the poison directly into the target's blood vessels. This was no work of some primitive Wayland natives. This had to be the work of Imperial agents, probably the grey-skinned alien Imperial commandos they had encountered during the Castell Debacle. Within seconds, the poison was beginning to take its effect on Maroosa. He skin was turning a sickly greenish-yellow and body was shaking violently.

With every struggling breath, Maroosa made her last message.

"It's been a… great…honour fighting alongside you," said the Gungan "The firebird…will…never be…extinguished…"

And then, Maroosa was silent once and for all. Sabine, who had been closest to her, closed the Gungan's eyelids. She tried to remain stoic but Zeb could see the tears flowing down her face.

"Get down," screamed Kanan. Everyone ducked just in time to avoid another hail of sabredarts. Using his Jedi powers, Kanan created a protective bubble around the rebel band. Suddenly, Zeb and his companions found themselves being attacked from all corners by a horde of short, stocky grey-skinned aliens armed with vibro-blades, blasters, and an assortment of melee weapons. Around them were several automated repulsorlift platforms containing ysalamiri, the furry lizards that were capable of repelling the Force. Zeb saw that each of these repulsorlift platforms was protected by a Gungan bubble projector. The Gungans of Naboo had mastered the art of energy field technology to create protective shield bubbles. Now, the Empire had requisitioned this technology for its own use.

The ysalamiri repulsorlift platforms were having a devastating effect on the Jedi Kanan Jarrus, who suddenly found that he could not use his Force powers. All he could do was use his lightsaber to deflect the blasts and blows of the grey aliens. Kanan managed to kill three of the grey aliens with his lightsaber while Hera managed to shoot two down with her blaster. Sabine managed to slow the tide by unleashing several of her paint bombs, which created confusion among the enemy ranks.

One of the grey-skinned aliens charged at Zeb with a vibrosword, a sword equipped with a sonic vibro-generator that was capable of amplifying the weapon's thrust. Switching his bo-rifle to electrostaff mode, Zeb knocked the weapon out of his opponent's hand and smashed the alien's skull open with one swift hack. The alien's brains and blood splattered over him, staining his armor and tunic.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you guys," grunted Zeb

A second grey alien charged at him but Sabine finished him off with her blaster rifle.

"Zeb, Sabine," shouted Kanan "Destroy the ysalamiri platforms."

"Sure thing," yelled back Sabine "Will do it."

"Be careful, don't get yourselves killed," shouted Hera, as she dodged a blaster bolt.

Zeb and Sabine rushed behind a tall bushy tree, where they could watch the battle. Zeb could see that there were six of the bubble repulsorlift platforms. The little platforms were surrounded completely by a Gungan bubble field that could deflect any blaster bolt. But, Zeb suddenly recalled something he had learnt at the Lasat Honor Guard Academy. A direct stun bolt could damage the shield generator's motor. And Zeb's bo-rifle had a stun setting.

"I have an idea," whispered Zeb into Sabine's ear "But we have to act fast. Are you a good sharp-shooter?"

"It's no use, Zeb," said Sabine "Those things are protected by shield generators."

"I know that,"" whispered back Zeb "But a stun bolt should upset the motor which…"

"Would make them easy to shoot down," finished off Sabine

"Well, what are we waiting for," replied Zeb "Let's get to work."

**Kanan Jarrus: Unlikely Allies**

It was frustrating for a Jedi not to be able to use his Force powers. Whoever sent the grey aliens knew that the ysalamiri were capable of repelling a Jedi's powers. That same person wanted him and his companions dead. All that Kanan had were his lightsaber and his body. He managed to deliver some knockout punches with his fists and to trip his enemies with his legs. But, he could not dodge punches or slashes without his Force powers. The ground was littered with the bodies of several of the grey aliens.

They were better warriors than the Empire's Stormtroopers but they could not match the combat prowess of a Jedi, the marksmanship of a Twi'lek pilot, the strength of a Lasat, and the ingenuity of a Mandalorian girl. Kanan and Hera had retreated to a safe-position around a cave where they were sheltered by the rocks. A mound of rocks was all that protected from the advancing Noghri. The six repulsorlift platforms carrying the ysalamiri floated above them like troublesome clouds.

"Come on, Zeb and Sabine," said Kanan "How long more can we hold out against them?"

"I've gotten another round of blaster bolts," replied Hera "Courtesy of a fallen Noghri commando."

Suddenly, two of the bubble repulsorlift platforms were hit by stun bolts. The Gungan bubble generators fizzed and zapped. Two blaster bolts then slammed into the floating platforms, incinerating the machines and killing the ysalamiri passengers. Kanan felt the death cries of the poor animals. He hated killing innocent animals who had been dragooned into the Empire's service. But war was harsh.

"I've got an idea," whispered Hera.

The green Twi'lek woman grabbed her stolen blaster rifle and fired a stun blast at a third bubble projector. The shield generator fizzled and then exploded in a brilliant blast, killing its ysalamiri passanger. Kanan felt a third death cry echo through the Force. He was beginning to field the Force once again, slowly but gradually. Zeb and Sabine finished off two more while Hera finished off the last one. Within minutes, Kanan sensed that the fog which prevented him from using the Force had lifted.

With his Force powers restored, Kanan leapt out of the cave and used the Force to stop a hail of blaster bolts and darts. With a flick of his hand, he threw back the projectiles and blaster bolts at the grey-skinned commandos, felling several of the enemy. Suddenly, the grey-skinned aliens were felled by a hail of arrows coming from the forest. The air resounded with the screams and death cries of several of the grey aliens. Kanan and Hera ducked in time to avoid the devastating hail.

"Sabine, Zeb," cried out Hera

When Kanan and Hera popped their heads out of the cave, they saw a large crowd of hulking aliens, which resembled giant rocks. Many of them wore loincloths and all of them were armed with bows, arrows, and swords. These were the Psadan. Kanan had recalled Sabine mentioning that the Psadan were a species of hard-shelled mammalian sentients who resembled giant, walking rocks. Their leader, a wizened bearded man, approached Kanan and Hera and bowed his head reverently. His followers followed likewise.

"Master Jedi, thank you for helping us to fight against the Empire," said the chief "My name Ba'han Said and an enemy of the Empire is our friend."

**Endnotes**

This chapter serves as a mechanism for reuniting Ezra and Zare with the other Lothal rebels. The Psadan tribe that captures them is the same one that saves Kanan and company from being killed by Thrawn's Noghri commandos. For this novella, I have decided to explore the Psadans, since they have been overlooked compared to the Myneyrshi. I'm sorry I had to kill off Maroosa Tarpals. Please note, that I don't have anything against Gungans. I just wanted to show that the good guys don't always come out unscathed. Astute readers will find references to Star Wars Rebels and other Star Wars literature. I made up the story of the Sith meditation pyramid and the giant kyber crystal at the heart of Mount Tantiss. Enjoy. My apologies, but I won't be able to upload anymore stories for the next two weeks because I have exceeded my document storage limit. Just have to wait for some of my older documents to expire. In the meantime, I will write some more on Microsoft Word documents.

Andrew Lim


	9. Chapter 9

Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 9

Sabine learns that mercy is better than revenge. The Lothal rebel band finds themselves the guests of honour of a Psadan feast. To their shock and horror, they discover that Ezra Bridger and Zare Leonis are on the dinner menu. All recognisable Star Wars Rebels and Thrawn Trilogy rightfully belong to Lucasfilm, Disney, and Timothy Zahn. Feel free to read and review.

**Sabine Wren: The Art of Mercy**

By the time that the dust from the battle had settled, Sabine realized that she and her rebel band had been saved from imminent death by a group of unlikely allies: the Psadans, hard-shelled mammalian sentients who resembled giant, walking rocks. The forest floor was piled with the bodies of the grey aliens.

Sabine and Zeb had ducked in time to avoid the hail of arrows. The air had rang with the cries and wails of the dying commandos. Psadans showed no quarter to these Imperial commandos even though they were aliens. Sabine looked away while the Psadan warriors finished off the remaining commandos. She tried to ignore their deafening wails and screams. Warfare was not pretty. Even "rebels" were capable of atrocities in war. After finishing their dirty work, the Psadans looted the corpses of their foes.

After reuniting with Kanan, Hera, and their new-found Psadan allies, Sabine accompanied them on their journey back to the Psadan village, which lay about eight kilometres away. While walking there, Sabine heard an audible wail in the bushes.

"It sounds like some dying beast," said the Psadan chief Ba'han Said "The gods be blessed. Another fine beast for our banquet tonight."

"Let's put it out of its misery," added Zeb, as he switched his bo-rifle to electrostaff rod.

"Count me in," smiled Sabine Wren. The battle had made her hungry and thirsty. While her mother had been a vegetarian and Sabine had toyed with vegetarianism in her past, living on the run meant that one could not be a choosy when it came to food. Food was fuel, no matter its origins.

As Sabine and her companions waded deeper into the bush, the cries grew louder. It didn't sound like an animal but it still sounded alien. To their surprise, Sabine and her companions stumbled upon one of the grey aliens that they had fought earlier. The alien had an arrow piercing through his lower right leg. He was bleeding badly and his clothes and the ground around him were soaked in blood.

Sabine usually had a soft heart for the wounded and dying. However, any sympathy for the wounded alien had evaporated due to the trouble that his kind had caused her and her companions on Castell and now Wayland. Worse of all, this alien was fighting for the "evil" Galactic Empire. Sabine's mind burned with rage and hatred. This alien's kind had killed her Gungan friend Maroosa Tarpals. To her shock, she found that part of her delighted in the suffering of that alien foe.

"Good girl, you caught one of those Imperial devils," said Ba'han in his accented Basic Standard "You found him first. So finish him off."

"With pleasure," smiled Sabine. She savoured the thought of avenging the deaths of Ashoka Tano and Maroosa Tarpals. This guy was also complicit in the kidnapping of her friend Ezra Bridger, the young street urchin from Lothal who had become her fellow ship-mate. She raised her blaster and pointed at the ailing alien. She had the alien firmly in her gun sight. Before she could pull the trigger, she heard a loud shout.

"No, Sabine no!"

Sabine turned and found herself staring into the stern face of Kanan Jarrus. The Jedi wielded his blue lightsaber.

"No, we will do no such thing," barked Kanan firmly "We do not kill our enemies in cold blood."

"But, he's an Imperial," protested Ba'han "These Imperials drove my people from our lands."

"Killing him in cold blood would bring us to their level," replied Kanan sharply "We are Rebels, not murderers. We are certainly better than the Empire."

"But this guy's people killed Ashoka and Maroosa," shouted back Sabine. She could feel the rage in her rising. "Let's put him out of his misery."

Kanan took a deep breath before replying.

"I sense the anger and hatred you," Kanan said in a softer voice "But killing him will not bring Ashoka, Maroosa nor Ezra back. Plus, he could be of use to us."

Sabine reflected on Kanan's words. He was right; killing the grey alien would not bring any of her friends back. But if they spared his life, he could provide with information to help them rescue Ezra Bridger. Plus, she had joined the rebels believing that they provided a superior and more moral alternative to the Galactic Empire. Unlike the Empire, rebels did not kill prisoners in cold blood. They gave people second chances. She recalled Kanan and Hera's patience with Ezra even though he could sometimes be the most annoying person in the galaxy. She took a deep breath in order to clear her thoughts.

"You're right," she sighed "We don't have a right to kill him. He's our prisoner."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Ba'han "We have another mouth to feed. But if he causes any trouble, his head will go on a spike."

Kanan bent down and attended to the ailing alien. He put his hand on the alien's bleeding right leg and used his Force powers to soothe the pain.

"Someone fetch me a rag," said Kanan

One of the Psadan warriors passed him an old but clean scarf. Too her surprise, Sabine found herself feeling sorry for her hated enemy. She pulled out a clean handkerchief from her trousers and helped Kanan to wrap around the grey-skinned alien's wound.

"Thank…thank you," sighed the alien in relief. Sabine could see a tear flowing down his left cheek.

"Don't worry," said Kanan gently "We won't hurt you or kill you. My name's Kanan Jarrus and this is…"

"Sabine Wren," added Sabine "We're rebels and don't worry. We're not cannibals."

"My name's Khabarakh," replied the alien "I'm from Clan Khim'bar and I'm a Noghri."

The word Noghri rang a bell. The Noghri were a grey-skinned humanoid species from Honogh. During the Clone Wars, Honoghr's atmosphere had been polluted by a Separatist bioweapon. It had been rumoured that the Noghri had become extinct. But here was a living, breathing Noghri sitting right at front of her. She was relieved that she had resisted her urge for vengeance. He and his kind must be some of the few surviving Noghri left in the galaxy just as Zeb was one of the few surviving Lasat left alive. After reflecting on what had just transpired, Sabine realized that Kanan was right. Revenge might appear to be an appetizing fruit hanging on a branch. However, it left a bitter taste in one's mouth.

**Hera Syndulla: An Unlikely Reunion**

It was evening on Wayland and the sky had turned a bright reddish orange hue. The air was getting cooler and Hera could feel a cool breeze brushing past her _lekku_ or head-tail. Hera welcomed the breeze since it blew away the perspiration tickling her skin. The Psadan village was built on a small artificial island surrounded by a deep moat and a tall wooden palisade that was ringed by a several watchtowers. The walled village had a barbican and a moat bridge which could be withdrawn at a whim.

Certainly, the Psadans were beginning to shift from hunter-gatherers to living in sedentary communities. The planet's rediscovery during the last years of the Galactic Republic had accelerated the development of Wayland's indigenous communities. Meanwhile, the planet's stranded Human communities had begun the process of reconnecting with the wider galaxy. As Hera and her companions crossed the moat bridge with their Psadan hosts, the barbican's portcullis, a large wooden grilled embedded with metal blades, was raised to admit the returning hunting party and their guests.

The Psadan village consisted of a collection of wooden huts with thatched roofs and stilts. All of these houses were supported by large wooden stilts that were driven into ground. A large crowd had gathered to watch the newcomers. The dirt path was lined with dozens of hard-shelled aliens of all ages; infants, children, youths and maidens, adults, and wizened old men and women. Many wore loincloths though some wore flowing robes and turbans of blue, red, yellow, and green.

At the end of the dirt path lay two large cauldrons. Each of them was resting over a mound of branches, twigs, and wood. She saw Hera saw two young human males standing in each cauldron, surrounded up to their chests with water. They were both bound and dressed in black Imperial uniforms. One of the lads had olive brown skin, blue eyes, and long blue-black hair while his companion was dark-skinned and had short crew-cut black hair. To her astonishment and horror, Hera recognised Ezra Bridger. And the skinny lad beside him must have been Zare Leonis, the boy whom he had befriended during an undercover mission at the Lothal Imperial Academy.

Hera quickly reasoned that Ezra and his friend had escaped Imperial custody only to fall into the hands of the Psadans. Due to their Imperial uniforms, the Psadans had automatically assumed that they were Imperials. The fire had just been lit. Hera quickly realized that the Psadans intended to boil these "Imperials" alive for dinner.

"Oh my goodness," screamed Hera in shock and horror.

"Nothing to be alarmed about, my rebel friends," said Chief Ba'han "We caught these Imperials in our forests yesterday. Since you are the enemy of the Imperial occupiers, we decided to serve them as a feast in your honour."

"Wait," shouted Kanan "You're making a big mistake. These are our friends. They were taken prisoner by the Empire and they managed to escape. One of them is my apprentice."

"Oh, my humblest apologies," apologized Chief Ba'han. The stocky Psadan immediately fell to his knees and prostrated himself before Hera and Kanan. "Great Lightsword Warrior and friends, I on behalf of Clan Said beg your forgiveness."

"A little help here," shouted Ezra "The water is starting to heat up."

"Yeah, it's getting hot here," added Leonis

Before the Chief could order his men to put out the fire, Kanan stretched out his hand towards Ezra and Zare. Immediately, a raincloud appeared above the cauldron and unleashed a heavy downpour, drenching both boys and quenching the fire immediately. Ezra and Leonis were drenched by the rain but they were now safe.

"How did you learn how to do that," asked Ezra, who was shivering but very much relieved to have escaped a hot, painful death.

"I learnt it on the job," replied Kanan

"Thank goodness you came in the nick of time," remarked Leonis "I never imagined seeing you guys again."

"Well, the Force works in mysterious ways," commented Hera "Now that you're escaped, that saves us having to break into that Imperial mega-fortress at Mount Tantiss."

"Oh damn it," sighed Zeb "There goes another opportunity to smash some bucket heads together."

"No wait, we can't leave Wayland yet," said Ezra "There's a mad Jedi clone called Joruus C'baoth who's working for the Empire. He's discovered some ancient Sith weapon and he's planning to use it to rule the galaxy. So, we still have to break into the base."

"Wait, Ezra. Master Jorus C'baoth is dead," replied Kanan "I was there at his farewell ceremony when he left on some Jedi expedition into the Unknown Regions."

"Not Master Jorus. It's Joruus with an extra U," responded Leonis "The Emperor cloned him because he needed a Dark Jedi to run his secret storehouse at Mount Tantiss. He's really mad and he wants to rule the galaxy."

Hera sighed at hearing the news of this new Imperial threat. They had managed to recover Ezra safe and unharmed just in the nick of time. However, this good news was overshadowed by the emergence of a new unexpected threat – a mad Jedi clone in the Empire's service. Boy, being a rebel meant no vacations. There was always some trouble or threat to contend with. Hera had been hoping to avoid having to assault another Imperial fortress. Now, they had to attack another one.

Zeb seemed delighted at the news since beating up Stormtroopers was the hulking Lazat's hobby.

"Allright, more bucket heads to bash around," said Zeb "And it's a good thing we have some local allies now."

"I think we could also use Chopper and the Patronus' services," added Hera.

**Endnotes**

Fans of Star Wars will recognise a resemblance between Ezra and company's reunion and Leia's reunion with her rebel friends at the Ewok village in _Return of the Jedi. _However, I made up the bit about Ezra and Zare almost getting boiled alive and Kanan coming to the rescue by using the Force to command rain. Now, we have a final showdown between our favourite Lothal rebels and Master Joruus C'baoth, Thrawn, and the Empire. Who will win?

Thank you all for the long wait and my apologies for the delays in churning out more chapters. I have been a bit bogged with university work and other commitments but will dive back into it asap. I promise the story will be complete before The Force Awakens comes out in December this year.

Andrew Lim


	10. Chapter 10

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 10**

Following their reunion, Ezra Bridger and his rebel friends convince the Psadan, Myneyrshi, and Human tribes of Wayland to put aside their differences and to attack a common enemy: the Galactic Empire. Ezra also struggles with his anger and hatred towards their Noghri captive, Khabarakh. Meanwhile, Thrawn and Joruus C'baoth devise a response to the "increased activity"" of the Wayland tribes. All recognisable Star Wars Rebels and Thrawn Trilogy characters belong to Lucasfilm, Disney, and Timothy Zahn respectively. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Ezra Bridger: Raising an Army**

The next five days passed by like a warm breeze. After that unfortunate first encounter with the Psadans that had almost cost him and Zare Leonis their lives, relations with the Psadans had improved. Ezra and Zare learnt that these large walking rock-like aliens, who had been derided by both their Myneyrshi and Human foes and the Empire as blundering imbeciles, were actually an intelligent but fierce people. They were still scattered into tribes and clans but they had in the past twenty years begun settling down in walled settlements. While the Psadans were fierce warriors, he and Zare were quick to discover that they were also a very friendly and hospitable people.

They had provided Ezra and his Rebel companions with a spacious longhouse for themselves. Like all the houses in that Psadan village, it was built out of food and had wooden stilts. Later, Ezra learnt from a female Psadan elder named Parla that Psadan huts were built on stilts since the village was located in a valley that was prone to flooding. The stilts also helped ward off pests like snakes, spider -ants, and sandroaches.

For the past five days, Ezra and Zare had accompanied Kanan, Hera, and Chief Ba'han Said as they travelled to the surrounding villages to raise support for their attack on the Imperial base at Mount Tantiss. They visited Psadan, Myneyrshi, and even Human villages. Wayland reminded Ezra of a greener and more pristine version of Lothal, long before settlers and the Empire had come to that planet. Much of Wayland was still covered in lush jungles, sweeping plains, and clear-blue rivers. Wayland's landscape was not yet marred by mines, smoke-belching factories, and grimy cities. The air was always clear and fresh. But if the Empire had its way, it would be inevitable that Wayland would become another exploited and polluted subject world.

Using a combination of Force powers and diplomacy, Kanan and Hera were able to win over many of the local inhabitants by warning them that the Empire intended to drive them off their lands in order to exploit Wayland's resources. Ezra and Zare also contributed to this mission by sharing their first-hand experiences of life under Imperial rule on Lothal.

Zare related a poignant story of how Imperial Stormtroopers had opened fire on a crowd of farmers and workers protesting their eviction to make for an Imperial mining project. He also related the story of his sister Dhana Leonis' mysterious disappearance. Despite being a stellar Imperial Academy recruit who had become an officer in the Imperial Navy, Zare had grown disillusioned with the Empire's callous disregard for its subjects.

Zare's testimony resonated with many Waylanders, of all races, who had seen their lands being forcibly taken for development projects, mainly agricultural and forestry work. The Imperials had also forcibly conscripted many Waylanders to toil as indentured laborers on Imperial projects on Wayland. Many never returned and those than returned were often ill and infirm.

For his part, Ezra narrated the story of how he had been orphaned at the age of seven following the death of his parents. His parents Mira and Ephraim had set up a clandestine broadcasting station to speak out against Imperial policies on Lothal. For their actions, the Empire had staged an "accident" that had claimed their lives. As a result, Ezra had spent the next seven years of his childhood living rough on the streets of Lothal's capital city. As he spoke, Ezra found himself fighting back tears.

Their propaganda trip was a resounding success. The rebels succeeded in convincing the disparate tribes of Wayland to put aside their differences and to drive out the Empire from Mount Tantiss. They had to stop the mad, fallen Jedi clone Joruus C'baoth from carrying out his plan to destroy the entire galaxy. Clan Said's main Myneyrshi opponents, Clan Harun, agreed to a truce to their thirty-year long struggle over the rice fields of the Otepoti Valley. Meanwhile, the Human tribe, House Leatherback, agreed to allow non-Humans to cross their magnificent stone crossing which bridged the Labis gorge.

After their propaganda trip, Ezra and company had returned to Clan Said's village. As he crossed the village's moat bridge, he could not help marvelling the neat wooden palisades and the wooden barbican which had been carved into the shape of some great canine predator, the basilisk lions of Wayland. While the Psadans were primitive, they were not savages and had the potential to develop into a more advanced civilization. Later, Ezra would learn that the basilisk hound was the sigil of Clan Said. The Psadans admired the basilisk lion's ferocity and intelligence. These reptomammals hunted in packs and had an organized hierarchy led by an alpha male.

Ezra dreaded the thought of what the Empire would do to Wayland in the long term. They would probably burn down this village and its neat wooden palisades and ornately-carved barbican. The majestic basilisk lions would probably be hunted down to near-extinction. Their habitats would be destroyed to make way for farms, plantations, and mines. Their beautiful scaly hides would decorate the places of Imperial bigwigs and compradors in the Core Worlds. The Empire had to be stopped at all costs.

After dining on a sumptuous dinner of steamed fish and vegetables, roasted basilisks, rice, and salads, Ezra decided to deal with something that had been bugging his mind. Since his reunion with his Lothal rebel companions, Ezra had been made aware that the rebels and their Psadan allies had captured one of the grey alien commandos serving the Imperial Navy. Ezra also learnt that the commando was from an alien species called the Noghri and that his name was Khabarakh.

"They should have just put the scoundrel out of his misery," said Ezra

"Ezra, that's not the Jedi way," replied Kanan "True, he and his kind killed many of our comrades including Ashoka Tano. But killing a wounded prisoner goes against everything that the Rebellion is fighting for. Even in war, we Jedi did not slaughter our prisoners in cold blood."

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Ezra "If you haven't had the misfortune to lose parents and now another Jedi comrade."

"I know how much it hurts," added Sabine Wren "That guy's people killed my best Gungan friend. But revenge is not the way."

"In order to move on, you have to let go of what's holding you back," said Kanan in a gentle tone.

"You're right," replied Ezra "But, things have take their time. Just like Tseebo."

"Come on, guys," said Hera Syndulla, her head tail flicking gently "Ezra's been through a lot these past few weeks. Just cut him some slack."

As Ezra left the dining hall, he recalled his intense, inner struggle to forgive Tseebo, his parents' Rodian family friend, who had been unable to stop the Empire from taking away his parents from him forever. At least, Tseebo had made up for his cowardice by stealing the Empire's five-year plans for the Outer Rim. By contrast, that Noghri commando was a full-fledged agent of the Empire who had a direct part in the deaths of Ashoka, Maroosa, and many other Rebel comrades.

Ezra still harboured a great amount of hatred and animus towards that Noghri commando. He knew that it was wrong for a Jedi to dwell on such thoughts and emotions. As with Tseebo, he knew that he somehow had to find a way to forgive or at least make peace with that Noghri commando. But now was not the time. Forgiveness and reconciliation was something that took time and could not be forced upon.

**Natasi Daala: Counter-strategies**

It had been about a week since Petty Officer Zane Leonis and the Jedi rebel Ezra Bridger had escaped from Mount Tantiss. The Imperials had diverted the equivalent of three legions of Stormtroopers, two squadrons of TIE fighters, and one squadron of Skipray Blastboats to find these deserters. The news of Leonis's desertion had sent shockwaves throughout the Imperial forces stationed on Wayland. Why would a young promising officer help a prisoner escape? Already the rumour mills had begun speculating that Leonis was a closet Rebel or that he had fallen for the young Jedi's "mind tricks."

Zane Leonis' reckless actions had already caused a great deal of trouble for the Imperial garrison on Wayland. Already, Imperial Security Bureau officers had begun screening the garrison for any hidden traitors or dissenters. The leading ISB agent Section Leader Viktor Cheka had ordered polygraph tests for all Imperial employees at Mount Tantiss. Even the crew of the _Chimaera _and the Imperial fleet above Wayland were not exempt from this screening. The ISB was responsible for all internal security throughout the Empire, including the Imperial Military. The ISB was even given oversight over Imperial Military Intelligence, the Galactic Empire's primary defense intelligence agency. Thankfully, the Emperor had not made them political commissars and given them the power to overrule military officers. Not yet.

Leading by example, Commodore Thrawn had been the first officer on the Chimaera to undergo the test. He passed the test as did Captain Pellaeon and Natasi Daala herself. For her examination, Daala had to deal with an arrogant, young upper-class brat who kept staring at her with big leering eyes. He asked her deep, probing questions about her personal life, her financial status, her political views, and her background. Do you think that Emperor Palpatine is qualified to lead the Galactic Empire? Have you had any contact with Rebels? Are you in debt? Have you taken any illegal substances or drugs? Have you passed any classified state secrets to unauthorized persons? These were all Yes and No questions.

After an exhausting, claustrophobic half an hour, Daala exited the examination room confident that she had passed the test with a Green Clear level, the second highest in the Imperial polygraph classification rankings. As she walked down the Star Destroyer's lobby, Daala brief a sigh of relief. She was relieved that she had not only passed the test but that she could finally escape the horny young ISB interrogator. She could not stand the way that he had looked at her with his deep, sea-blue eyes. He had been taken in by her long copper hair, her deep chocolate brown eyes, and the slim, graceful form that lurked beneath that olive green uniform. He could not stop winking at her throughout the entire test.

During the test, her ISB interrogator had stroked his sweat, stinking foot against her left knee. Despite this gross invasion of her private space, Daala had maintained her calm during the polygraph examination. She did her best not to flinch or squirm. She could have reported him but that would have only caused her more trouble.

These ISB "thought police" were the highest-level law enforcement agency in the Galactic Empire. It was her word against his. He and his buddies would also have found a way of getting back her. They could have her reassigned to a horrid posting on some frozen ball, desert world, or some barren asteroid. She was not going to let that incident affect her. There were always bigger battles to fight out there, especially with rebels loose on Wayland.

As Daala entered the command bridge, the electrical doors slid open to admit her. She saw Commodore Thrawn and Captain Pellaeon studying a large holographic map of Mount Tantiss and the surrounding landscape of forests, rivers, and valleys. Also present was a wizened Human man who wore a long flowing grey beard and brown Jedi robes. Since the Great Jedi Purge, few Jedi dared to wear their once distinctive robes. But, Master "Jorus C'baoth" was in the Empire's service. Officially, he was a maverick Jedi whom Darth Sidious had chosen to spare in the chaos of the Jedi Purge. In reality, this "Imperial Jedi" was actually a clone of the real Master C'baoth. But she knew better than to tell it to his face. He was both mad and dangerous and it was folly to antagonize such a mad and dangerous asset of the Empire.

"Good evening," said Captain Pellaeon "I trust that you passed your polygraph test with flying colours or you won't be here tonight."

"I survived it," muttered Lieutenant Daala "It was like drinking bitter gourd juice but I'm glad I got through it."

"Enough chit chat," said Commodore Thrawn "Let's get back to business."

Thrawn unbuckled a laser pointer from his belt and pointed at the holographic map of Mount Tantiss. The holographic projection looked like blobs of play dough. The towering mountain of Mount Tantiss towered over the surrounding landscape. The mountain was surrounded by the shacks of the native laborers who had helped expand the mountainside base and the surrounding Imperial facilities. This ramshackle collection of shacks was known as "C'baoth Town", named after the Guardian of Mount Tantiss.

Thrawn turned to face Daala.

"You were right about that suspicious Nubian H-type yacht," said Thrawn "Records obtained from the Bureau of Ships and Service's office in Myrkr show that a certain trader named Talon Karrde received a second-hand Nubian H-type yacht. A friend owed him debts and decided to forfeit with the family's luxury yacht. A certain Corellian actor named Alexander Greyjoy, who had run into some bad times. Karrde has had dealings with that Twi'lek called Hera Syndulla."

The holo-projector flickered and a holographic picture of the lithe Twi'lek woman appeared beside the map of Wayland.

"The Noghri commando team that we sent after them was slaughtered," continued Thrawn solemnly. The image of Hera was replaced by an image of a battlefield. Piles of Noghri bodies, pierced by arrows and spears, covered the forest floor.

"It seems that our rebel friends have enlisted the assistance of some of the local tribes. Those arrows that you see are Psadan arrows. Psadan arrows are a few inches thicker than Myneyrshi and Human ones."

The grisly image of the battlefield was replaced by two images; one close-up image of a bronze Psadan arrowhead and an image of a Psadan warrior. The Psadan looked like a giant, walking rock with mammalian features. He wore a loincloth and carried a bow and arrow.

"Our scout troopers have reported heightened activities in the wild jungle zones," added Thrawn "The natives appear to have stop that tribal fighting and are mustering a large army to attack Mount Tantiss."

"Then what are we waiting for," interjected Daala "Let's base-delta-zero the surround jungle area and kill them all. We have three Star Destroyers, six Carracks, and one Interdictor plus eight squadrons of TIE bombers. Let's kill the lot of 'em."

"I'm afraid that would be excessive force even by Imperial standards," replied Pellaeon diplomatically "We don't have exact intelligence on the current movements and whereabouts of our rebels. Unleashing such firepower will antagonize Guardian C'baoth's Wayland subjects."

"Why should thousands have to die for the crimes of seven individuals," explained Thrawn calmly, betraying no emotion "At any given order, we could unleash all of our firepower on those Waylanders. But, then we'll be buying into the Rebel propaganda of us being cruel, sadistic brutes. We will let the rebels and their local allies attack the Wayland base," continued Thrawn "Then our forces will surround the rebels and snuff out this spark of rebellion with one swift stroke. That's where our Jedi friend will play his part."

Master C'baoth stood beside the holographic projector, eyeing the Imperial officers like a fyrnock stalking its prey. He looked old but Daala could sense a strong presence emanating from the man's body. Since her adolescence, Daala had developed a dislike for Force-users. It did not matter whether they were Jedi or Sith. Their Force powers gave them supernatural abilities. She was also alright with them using the Force to dodge laser bolts but she disliked how the two Force orders had a desire to rule or influence the galaxy. The Jedi were self-righteous lofty idealists who had made themselves the self-appointed sheriffs of the galaxy. The Sith were power-hungry narcissists who wanted everyone in the galaxy to bow and scrape before them. Thankfully, there were just two Sith in the galaxy.

"Master C'baoth will use his Battle Mediation Force powers to guide our forces to victory," continued Thrawn "He…"

"Hmmm," interjected Master C'baoth "Why destroy them when we can assimilate them with the Force. I will use the ancient Sith meditation pyramid above Mount Tantiss to enslave their minds without your men having to fire a single shot."

"I beg your pardon," Thrawn replied in a calm but stern voice. But Daala could see the irritation flashing beneath his bright red eyes. "I am in charge of this military operation here, not you. So, it is my prerogative as the commanding officer on Wayland to call the shots. If you have any issues, I suggest that you take it up with the Emperor himself."

An ugly scowl quickly appeared on the "Imperial" Jedi's face. Daala could see that his eyes were burning bright with anger and rage.

"You have no right to issue commands to the great Master C'baoth," bellowed C'baoth, his face a mask of anger. "I am a Jedi, one who can tap into the Force! I should be in charge, not you me."

Master C'baoth raised his clenched fist at Thrawn with the intention of Force-choking the Commodore. However, Thrawn had prepared for this scenario. Nothing happened. Thrawn smiled at having escaped a narrow brush with death. Daala then looked up and quickly noticed that there were several ysalamiri cages hanging from the ceiling of the command bridge. Each of these cages had a furry lizard.

"As you can see, I'm never without my ysalamiri pets," said Thrawn calmly "So, Master C'baoth I give you two choices. You can either work with us in furthering the Empire's cause. Or we could arrange for you to be sent to Mustafar, where all Jedi go to die. The choice is yours, choose wisely."

"I guess you leave me with no choice," admitted a dejected Master C'baoth "For the moment, the Emperor sees it fit for me to work under lesser beings. Best to heed the adage not to disturb a sleeping rancor."

"What about the Jedi," asked Daala. Amidst the briefing, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the two Jedi rebels. Daala thought it was wise to raise that and what a better way to fight fire with fire.

"Are you of little of faith, don't worry," said C'baoth in a smooth calm voice. He had quickly regained his composure at the blink of an eyelid. "I have a little surprise for our Jedi friends. I was fortunate enough to find two Spaarti cylinders in Mount Tantiss. I just have the perfect solution for our rogue Jedi."

"Okay, we will proceed with Operation Fyrnock tomorrow," said Thrawn "We will let our rebel friends think that they still have the element of surprise on their side."

"Agreed," replied C'baoth with a smile "A Jedi always keeps his promises."

Following the briefing, Daala made her way to the officer's mess. At the first glance, she had developed a hearty disliked for the arrogant, overbearing "Imperial Jedi." Commodore Thrawn was one of the few Imperial officers strong enough to be able to stand up to Master C'baoth. Master C'baoth would aid Thrawn's battle plan by using the Force to mentally guide the Imperial forces into an effective, unified fighting force. However, deep down, Daala did not trust Master C'baoth. He was a powerful asset but he could not be regarded as a loyal and dependable ally. Given the opportunity, he might break free of the corset that his Imperial masters had fitted him into and carry out his ambition to rule the galaxy.

**Endnotes**

With Ezra and the other Rebel characters, I decided to highlight the inner conflict within them. Everyone has a personal demon to deal with. In Ezra's case, he has to learn how to let go of his anger and hatred in order to progress as a Jedi. For the Imperial characters, I decided to make Natasi Daala a POV character so that we can have a female perspective of life within the Imperial Military. I added the sexual harassment subplot in order to highlight a serious real world issue. My perception of the Galactic Empire's bureaucracy and military based on the Legends literature is that it is a patriarchal institution. Lately, I seemed to have reached a writing block. I seem to have lost interest in the story for the moment but I aim to finish it by December this year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 11**

The Lothal rebels and their Wayland allies launch their assault on Mount Tantiss only to stumble into a trap. Meanwhile, Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarus hitch a ride on the _Patronus_ to Master Joruus C'baoth's Sith superweapon on the peak. All recognisable Thrawn Trilogy and Star Wars Rebels characters belong to Timothy Zahn, Lucasfilm, and Disney. As always, feel free to read and review. Thank you for your support and sorry for the long wait. It took me some time and thinking to write this chapter.

**Jayce Whiti: The Revolt**

It was early morning at Mount Tantiss. A squad of white armoured Imperial Stormtroopers was escorting a group of Wayland loggers to the jungles which surrounded the Imperial base on Mount Tantiss. These Waylanders represented the three different communities of Wayland: Myneryrshi, Psadan, and Human. Prior to the Empire's coming these three communities had fought among themselves. Now, they had been forcibly impressed into the Empire's service as loggers, labourers, and construction workers toiling for the advancement of Imperial rule throughout the galaxy.

Jayce Whiti was a swarthy Human man from Clan Whiti, one of the stranded Human tribes that had come to call Wayland home. The Imperial "star folk" had imposed a system of corvée labour on their new subjects on Wayland. In exchange for being able to keep their lands and dwellings, the various Wayland tribes that had accepted Imperial rule were obliged to supply labourers for Imperial construction projects on Wayland on monthly shifts. That was the price of _Pax Imperia_. Workers received food, lodging, and clothing but were paid very little, if any, wages. Any infractions were harshly punished by floggings or the barrel of an Imperial blaster.

Jayce and the other Waylanders including the non-Humans loathed their Imperial masters. All that the Galactic Empire seemed to do was to extract Wayland's natural resources and wealth without giving anything back to its people. Entire hectares of pristine forests, where numerous generations had hunted, had been turned into barren wasteland. Hazardous waste from Imperial mines and factories polluted the rivers, killing the fish and rendering these bodies of water unfit for swimming and bathing. The rapid deforestation had also created serious flooding in the Pelancar Valley during the last monsoon season.

The loggers and their Imperial escorts, or rather foremen, were approaching a thicket of heirwood pine trees, tall giant trunks which could grow to a height of 100 metres. Everything was going to plan. Knowing what he had to do, Jayce began whistling a tune. This was the signal for the loggers to spring into action. At an instant, Jayce and the other loggers threw themselves to the ground. The bucket heads behind them began shouting and kicking the Waylanders but none moved.

"Get up, you lazy maggots," barked the leading Stormtrooper in an offworld accent. "You have had your snooze. Get up or we'll…"

Before the bucket head could finish his admonition, he and his comrades were hit by a hail of arrows. Their air rang with howls of pain and the agonized death cries of the Stormtroopers. Even though Jayce was Human, he had little affinity with these offworld invaders who had invaded his homeworld. He was a Waylander, first and foremost.

After the flurry had subsided, Jayce and his fellow loggers rose to their feet. Above them, resting on the branches and trunks of the heirwood trees, were a motley group of armed Waylanders of all races – Myneyrshi, Psadan, and Human. All of them had put aside their differences in order to drive the Empire from their world. The rebels were led by a tall, furry alien with pointed ears and striped grey fur. Jayce recognized him as Zeb Orrelios, the Lasat rebel and soldier, from the offworld band of rebels who had come to aid them in their uprising against the Empire.

"Good job," said Zeb "You loggers have done your part. Now, let's relieve of their armour before moving on to Phase Two."

Jayce and his fellow loggers proceeded to strip the fallen Stormtroopers of their armour and blasters. Most of them had died under a hail of poisoned arrows. Jayce stooped down to strip the fallen squad leader of his blaster. The squad leader wore an orange pauldron on his right shoulder. The Stormtrooper was still alive but not for long. He had been pierced by three arrows and the poison was rapidly taking its effect. Dark-red blood dripped out of his wounds and from under his neck.

Stormtrooper armour was capable of withstanding most blaster bolts and other laser weapons. However, it was still no match for the primitive metal arrowheads of the Wayland tribal communities. The Imperials obviously had not envisioned their soldiers fighting primitive arrow and spear-wielding natives. Jayce wrestled the blaster rifle out of the dying man's white armoured glove hands. The man struggled for a while and then all was silent.

"Come, let's move on," shouted a tall hulking Myneyrsh named Roax. "We have to move on to secure the compound now."

Across the outskirts of Mount Tantiss Base and the nearby settlement of C'baoth Town, Wayland rebel forces began assault and ambushing Imperial troops and personnel. Within half an hour, the insurgents had seized control of C'baoth Town with minimal casualties. They encountered little opposition since most of the population there were indentured labourers and their families who had been conscripted for Imperial forestry and construction projects around the base. Many of them were eager to cast off the chains of Imperial rule, having long endured the tyrannical rule of Master C'baoth, the Guardian of Mount Tantiss.

The insurgents were greatly aided by their new offworld rebel friends. Zeb led the assault, bashing any Imperial he came across. Sabine's smoke and paint bombs worked wonders by throwing the Imperials into disarray. The surviving Imperials were fleeing for the safety of their giant cavernous base. All that they had to do was to storm the base and give enough time for the Jedi Master and his apprentice to destroy the Guardian's Sith superweapon.

Jayce felt a playful slap on the back. He turned to stare at the hard, lumpy face of his Psadan colleague Lupec Hhulk.

"We're winning," grunted Lupec

Jayce smiled. The tide was turning in favour of the Waylanders and their offworld rebel allies. Jayce and Lupec were about to raise their fists in victory when they heard a rumble from the forests.

"More Imperials," rang a voice

"They have walkers, tanks, and transports," shouted another

"It's a trap," rang a third voice

Jayce turned and saw a metal ring of walkers and vehicles emerging from the forests. Overhead, the skies rang with the whining screeches of TIE fighters, bombers, and Skipray blastboats. The sky suddenly turned a dark shade and Jayce and Roax quickly realized why. A Star Destroyer had entered Wayland's atmosphere and was hanging above the clouds like a giant floating sword.

Jayce's heart sunk. It had all been too easy; the feeble resistance that they had encountered in taking C'baoth Town and the surrounding factories and warehouses. Cries of alarm and panic rang from among the previously jubilant rebel army. It had all been a trap. It had been too good to be true.

"Guys, take shelter," rang Zeb's gruff voice "We're trapped but we're not cowards. We won't surrender and live our days in shame and defeat. Let's take some of these Imps with us."

Zeb's rallying call had a desired effect on the Wayland rebels. Jayce's heart rose. He knew that there was a good chance that he would die. He knew that he still had a wife and three kids at home. But at least he would die a glorious death in combat rather than live the rest of his days under the heel of the Empire. Shouts of defiance emanated from the Wayland rebel army.

"Hey you know how to operate this beast," asked Roax, who gesticulated to an old Trade Federation Armoured Assault Tank. This tank was a relic of the Clone Wars. The Empire was known to use the assets of the former Confederacy to police its worlds. Jayce had learnt how to operate hover vehicles while in the service of the Empire. That hover tank should be no difference.

"Sure thing, if that beast still has its ignition key," replied Jayce.

He smiled. Time to teach these Imps that Waylanders were not stupid, stone-age barbarians.

**Hera Syndulla: A Steep Dive**

The H-type yacht _Patronus _had soared to a height of 1,500 metres above the ground. The yacht's control wheel was lighter than the one aboard the _Ghost. _Despite the luxurious comforts of the pleasure yacht, Hera still longed for the familiarity of her freighter. It had been a few weeks since they had acquired the yacht from Talon Karrde but she still did not feel at home with the _Patronus_. The ship's computer had an acrimonious relationship with Chopper and was unwilling to put the ship, or rather itself in danger.

For all its speed and sleekness, the _Patronus_ was still inferior to the _Ghost. _Despite Chopper's best efforts, the vessel's thin silvery, chrome surface did not take too well to the humid, sub-tropical conditions of Wayland. Already, prolonged exposure to sun and rain had caused cracks and rust to appear on its chrome outer coating. The _Patronus_' thin outer coating also could not absorb as much punishment as the _Ghost'_s thick armour. Worst of all, the yacht lacked any laser cannons. The only defence was the vessel's speed and manoeuvrability.

Below the yacht's forward windshield lay Mount Tantiss and the surrounding C'baoth town. From high up, they resembled several plastic toy bricks. Her plan now was to perform a steep dive. She had to be careful not to crash the vessel onto the mountain peak. The next stage of her plan would be to hover the vessel low enough to allow Kanan, Ezra, and their new friend Zare Leonis to disembark from the starship via its rear docking ramp. The Imperials probably had TIEs and turbolaser emplacements on the mountain so they had to make a quick dash. After that, it was every rebel for themselves.

Hera spoke into the intercom, "Kanan, Ezra and Zare. Make sure you are strapped in for a steep dive."

"Roger that," shouted back Ezra "We're ready."

Chopper had already secured himself to a special safety harness for droids. The ship's previous owner had fitted one especially for his astromech unit. As the luxury yacht descended towards the mountain, Hera felt a ringing sensation in her ears. A lekku or head tails flapped as gravity kicked in. Hera was glad that she had only taken a light breakfast that morning. The last thing she wanted was to throw up over the consoles. Chopper tweeted a hoot.

The Nubian yacht's slim, dagger-like profile was designed to evade detection. But she knew that they had to act fast before the Imperials noticed their presence. Her plan had been to drop Kanan, Ezra, and Zare on the peak of Mount Tantiss. Hera and Chopper would then fly the yacht to somewhere safe and then rejoin the battle.

**Ezra: A Rough Landing**

As the Nubian H-type yacht descended, Ezra felt the blood flow through his head. His ears were popping and it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. To dull his discomfort, Ezra had drawn on the Force; something which both Kanan and Master C'baoth had taught him.

"Remember, don't give in to fear and hatred," said Kanan "For that leads to the Dark Side."

"I will," replied Ezra. Even with his master by his side, Ezra felt nervous about facing Master C'baoth.

"Zare, remember your part," asked Kanan, turning to face Zare who sat opposite them.

"Sure, my plan is simple," replied the young former Imperial officer "Blow up the Sith pyramid and shoot any company Master C'baoth might bring."

Zare hooked his bag of grenades to his leather bandolier and adjusted the settings on his blaster rifle.

"I'm glad I went to the Imperial Academy," replied Zare "I've learnt skills that will help the Rebellion."

"The more we have the merrier," joked Ezra.

Just then, Ezra felt the ship break out of its descent. The engines then fired up and the yacht's rear landing ramp opened like a tongue licking a barren, icy summit. They were about one and a half metres above the ground.

"Okay, guys get ready to jump," announced Hera over the intercom.

"We're ready," replied Kanan as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Ezra and Zare followed promptly.

Leading by example, Kanan jumped out of the moving starship. Next, Ezra followed suit taking. He felt his knees and gloved hands touch the ice. Shortly, Zare followed with a brief shout. He landed on his knees. Above them, Ezra heard the silent, churning drone of the _Patronus_ as the ship rocketed back into the clouds.

"I feel it. It's over there," said Kanan "I feel the pall of the Dark Side."

Ezra turned and saw the familiar pyramidal Sith meditation pyramid lying several metres away at the heart of the summit. Before Ezra and his companions could make their way towards the structure, they heard an electronic swish emanating from behind them. Ezra quickly recalled that the Mount Tantiss base had a lift built into one of its peaks. Turning around, Ezra saw three cloaked figures emerge from the lift. The middling figure removed his hood. Ezra recognised the flowing long beard and unkempt hair. That was Master C'baoth and he had company.

"Well, well," said C'baoth in a rich, refined voice "A Master, an Apprentice, and … their turncoat friend."

The made Dark Jedi clone turned his cold, steely grace towards Zare.

"It's such a pity that three talented individuals such as you have to choose the wrong side," said C'baoth.

"Whatever you are up to," barked Kanan defiantly "It ends now."

"Oh, I admire your courage and tenacity, Master Kanan," replied C'baoth in a mocking tone "But, no one can stop my plan for the galaxy."

The two hooded figures flanking Master C'baoth removed their hoods. To Ezra's shock and horror, he found himself staring into the faces and eyes of "Ashoka Tano" and another copy of himself. That copy shared Ezra's blue eyes, tan skin, and blueish-black hair. It did not take long for Ezra and his companions to realize that these two figures were clones. Ashoka was dead and now there was another copy of him. C'baoth must have taken a DNA sample from both him and Ashoka. Ezra recalled waking up with a sharp prick on the skin of his head. That mad clone must have taken a sample of his hair.

"Gentleman, meet my newest apprentices," smirked C'baoth "Ashooka Tano and Ezraa Bridger. I promised them one final trial before they become Jedi Knights."

C'baoth's companions ignited their lightsabers. Two glowing red beams appeared. Ezra quickly realized that they had stumbled into a trap.

**Endnotes**

For this chapter, I decided to introduce a new minor character to give a glimpse into events on the ground. Jayce Whiti's last name is a reference to Te Whiti, a Maori leader who advocated non-violent resistance in 19th century New Zealand. I borrowed the idea of the workers luring the Stormtroopers into a trap from the third Hunger Games movie _Mockingjay Part 1. _

For Ezra's POV section, I have incorporated a well-known plot element from Timothy Zahn's _The Last Command_, the third book in the Thrawn Trilogy. In the novel, Master C'baoth creates a mad Dark Jedi clone of Luke Skywalker called "Luuke Skywalker." I guess that the Empire would still have some cloning cylinders left over from the Clone Wars. In the novels, Mount Tantiss has a large Spaarti cloning facility.

Best regards,

Andrew Lim


	12. Chapter 12

Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 12

The Battle of Mount Tantiss is well underway and the tide favours the Galactic Empire for the moment. Captain Pellaeon is uneasy with the Empire's use of flamethrowers against the Waylanders. On the snowy summit on Mount Tantiss, Kanan struggles against Master C'baoth's machinations. Meanwhile, on the ground, Zeb and Sabine hatch a plan to stop General Verwoerd. Hera and Chopper are saved from a fiery death in the nick of time. All recognisable Thrawn Trilogy and Star Wars Rebels characters belong to Timothy Zahn, Lucasfilm, and Disney. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Gilad Pellaeon: Hellfire **

The _Chimaera _hung about one thousand metres above the battle raging outside Mount Tantiss. Captain Pellaeon along with Commodore Thrawn and Lieutenant Daala surveyed the battlefield from the bridge of the _Chimaera_. Life holofeeds of the ensuing battle were transmitted from the Mount Tantiss Imperial Base directed to the _Chimaera_'s command centre. Commodore Thrawn had ordered the deployed of hovering camera droids to captured life footage of the battle.

General Hermann Verwoerd was commanding the ground defence of Mount Tantiss base. A ruthless and ambitious Imperial Army officer, General Verwoerd had drawn notoriety for his role in the extermination of the Ranat population on Aralia. The Ranats were a species of rat-like rodents with long tusk-like incisors who had originated on Rydar II but had since spread out to colonize different worlds across the galaxy. Ranats were one of the most downtrodden species in the Galaxy and occupied the lowest rungs of many planetary civilizations. The ambitious entrepreneur Hazyo Trebor's efforts to turn Aralia into a giant planetary amusement park had encroached on the warrens and natural habitat of the Ranat species. This had provoked a planet-wide uprising.

In response, the Empire had sent the recently promoted General Verwoerd, a veteran of the Outer Rim Sieges, to deal with the Ranat problem on Rydar II. Armed with Jaeger Combat 18 flame throwers, Verwoerd's Stormtroopers unleashed a fiery inferno of death and hellfire on the Ranant rebels; killing thousands within days. No quarter was shown and entire warrens and clans were extinguished under a torrent of flammable liquid. Within three months, the entire Ranat population save a lucky few individuals had been exterminated. The Imperial Army had tried to suppress all details of the brutal pacification.

However, a guilt-ridden Stormtrooper named Private 1st Class Eric Remarque (MS-1918) had leaked details of the pacification to HoloNet News. Verwoerd's pacification methods were so brutal and repugnant that even the most ardent Imperial propagandists like Alton Kastle could find no way of whitewashing the stench of burning flesh, the agonizing death throes of thousands of Ranats, and the heart-rendering wails of orphaned Ranat children. In a rare display of unity, the Imperial Senate had unanimously endorsed a resolution condemning General Verwoerd and placing a moratorium on the use of flamethrowers. Even Emperor Palpatine had been forced to issue an official apology to the surviving Ranats, who were "kindly" resettled on the Deep Core world of Byss.

Against strenuous protests, General Verwoerd was allowed to keep his commission but was "exiled" to the backwater world of Wayland to serve as the base commander of a supposedly unimportant Imperial base. Now, here was the same General unleashing his savage method of warfare on the Wayland rebels. The Wayland rebels would attempt to storm Mount Tantiss were repelled by a volley of flaming liquid. Several of the rebels were burning. Footage of burning flesh and agonizing death throes were transmitted by the hover camera droids to holovision screens on the _Chimaera_'s command bridge.

General Verwoed's flamethrower troops were indiscriminate when selecting their targets. They targeted combatants and civilians alike. They also were careless enough to set several of the thatched civilian squatter huts aflame, perhaps deliberately. General Verwoerd oversaw the battle from the turret of an LAV QH-7 Chariot command vehicle. He wore a grey Imperial Army helmet which covered his forehead, ears, and the back of his neck but left his face exposed. Captain Pellaeon was disturbed to see that the General's face had been contorted into a wicked grin of satisfaction.

The Wayland rebels were caught between a line of flamethrower-wielding Stormtroopers and an entire phalanx of tanks and walkers. The Empire exercised total air supremacy over the battlefield. TIE fighters and Skipray Blastboats launched strafing runs on the Wayland rebels, adding to their misery and death. They also bombed many of the shacks in C'baoth Town, killing many civilians.

The Empire was winning. Captain Pellaeon knew that he and his Imperial comrades ought to be cheering. But there was no joy or satisfaction in using barbaric methods to defeat one's foes, especially methods that led to agonizing death or left survivors with traumatic scars. Pellaeon saw the uneasy looks on Commodore Thrawn and Lieutenant Daala's faces. Even Daala, a patriotic supporter of the Empire, was aghast and shocked by the burning bodies and the agonizing death cries.

Unable to suppress his revulsion anymore, Captain Pellaeon opened his mouth and spoke into the intercom.

"General Verwoerd, we are winning but are such savage methods necessary," asked Pelleaon in a calm but solemn voice.

"Captain, I know it may be difficult for you guys on your comfie Star Destroyer to watch," replied the General "But war is hell and we have to defend the Empire at all cost."

"I beg to differ General," interjected Commodore Thrawn "I agree that we need a strong military deterrence to protect the Empire and to smash those who seek to overthrow our New Order. But would such brutal methods backfire and drive the masses into the arms of the rebels."

"They are already rebels," barked General Verwoerd, his face had turned a deep red "I'm just teaching them about the consequences of their actions. Better to kill a thousand rebels and to make them examples for the entire population than to burn the whole planet down to the ground. If you have any issues with my methods, I suggest that you take it up with my boss, Grand Moff Tarkin."

At that point, the holovideo screen televising General Verwoerd buzzed and flicked off. Obviously, the General was unwilling to listen to reason. Rather than have people criticize his methods, he had decided to flick the holovideo off.

"It's no point arguing with fools, Commodore Thrawn and Captain Pellaeon," said Lieutenant Daala "They will only drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience."

"I agree," said Pellaeon softly "The most we can do is file a complaint with the Imperial Army's Criminal Investigation Command. All that they'll do is just reassign him to another posting."

"That's the trouble with this Empire," sighed Thrawn "There is no place for honour or integrity in this Imperial Military. Not since the Jedi left."

"Careful what you say," warned Daala "The ISB might be listening to us."

Pellaeon bowed his head and nodded in agreement. Unlike the Old Republic, the Galactic Empire had little tolerance for dissent even in the highest echelons of the Imperial Military. The Sith were remoulding the Imperial Military in their image. True to their twisted, nihilistic philosophy, the Sith encouraged brutality and cruelty. Thus, men like General Verwoerd were useful assets. Thankfully, they only had to contend with two Sith whereas their predecessors during the various Sith Wars had to contend with multitudes of Sith.

**Kanan Jarrus: Fighting Clones**

"You are no Jedi," taunted Ashooka Tano, the Dark Jedi clone of Ashoka Tano "I shall end your life and take my place at my Master's side."

"You are not Ashoka," shouted Kanan "Ashoka is dead."

"Lies, I am Ashoka," screamed the Dark Jedi clone "You will not get in the way of my master's destiny."

Kanan parried with Ashooka; his blue lightsaber clashing with her red lightsaber. Sparks flew across the snow summit. Like her genetic template, the cloned Ashoka was proficient in Form V lightsaber combat – the Way of the Krayt Dragon. Ashooka was using Djem So, the variant of Form V which had been developed for blade-to-blade combat. Djem So involved meeting an opponent's attack with a counter-attack; using the force of the opponent's blow against them in order to tip the scales in one's favour.

As a Padawan during the outbreak of the Great Jedi Purge, Kanan had not yet mastered the subtleties of lightsaber combat. With the death of his Master Deepa Billaba, he had no one to teach him how to master a particularly style of lightsaber combat. Kanan tried to counter Ashooka's lightsaber blows but found that he was being pushed towards the edge of a precipice. She was intending to push down a cliff to his death hundreds of metres below.

Suddenly, something halted Ashooka's attack. From a rocky pillar behind, someone had begun firing blaster bolts at the Dark Jedi clone. The bolts missed but Ashooka was forced to used her lightsaber to deflect them. Screaming in rage, Ashooka turned to face her foe. She stretched out her hand and Kanan quickly heard a choking, gurgling sound. He recognized that voice. It was Zare Leonis, the former Imperial cadet.

Kanan quickly realized that the Dark Jedi clone was Force choking Zare, the Imperial defector. Seeing his chance, Kanan lunged forward and plunged his lightsaber deep into Ashooka's body. The ligtsaber penetrated her back like a hot butter knife and pierced into her heart. The Dark Jedi clone's triumphant look was replaced by one of agony and shock. She gurgled and then fell face first onto the snowy ice floor.

Kanan could feel the Dark Jedi's death throes through the Force. She had been a Dark Side spawn of Master C'baoth. However, she was still a living, sentient being even if she was a twisted, carbon copy of the late Jedi Knight Ashoka Tano. He removed his lightsaber from her body and then covered it with her dark cloaks. Even though she was an enemy, he would not desecrate her corpse.

Kanan then rushed over to Zare Leonis, who was very much alive but was still reeling from the Force Choke attack on his trachea. Kanan patted the youth on the back.

"It's okay, Zare," said Kanan "One down, two to go."

"We're got to find Ezra," coughed Zare "He was fighting the other male clone… the Dark Ezra."

"Come, let's go help Ezra," said Kanan "And then we'll deal with that Master C'baoth."

**Zeb: Taking Out General Verwoerd**

Following their disastrous attempt to storm Mount Tantiss, the Wayland rebels had retreated into an improvised redoubt to tend to their wounded. The air rang with the agonizing cries of wounded and dying sentient beings and blaster bolts. Zeb could smell the stench of burnt and rotting flesh, smoke, and various chemicals. Many of the survivors of that unlucky charge on Mount Tantiss had sustained serious burns. Many would carry scars for the rest of their lives. Right now, some of the Waylanders were putting their comrades out of their misery with a blaster shot to the head or a sharp stab in the heart.

Those were difficult decisions but given the lack of medical equipment and tools, it was preferable to give these unfortunate souls a quick death rather than let them die a long, agonizing one. With the enemy forming a tight ring around, none of the Waylanders were willing to abandon their wounded to the tender mercies of the Imperials, who were known to be trigger happy due to a shoot first mentality endemic within the Imperial military bureaucracy. Better to die in combat than to be taken captive by such enemies. As a warrior, Zeb could understand the reasoning of his Wayland allies who until recently had been primitive warring tribes.

During the battle, Zeb recalled a strong sense of fear and defeat in the atmosphere. It was if the Wayland rebel army had been gripped by a spirit of fear and terror. Unlike previous encounters, the Imperials on this occasion displayed an unusually fierce fighting spirit. They had fought and advanced like one collective unit. Zeb then recalled that the Imperials had a mad Dark Jedi Master called C'baoth, who was reputed to be good in battle meditation.

Growing up, Zeb had only read tales of the ancient Jedi in dusty old history books. However, he could not help noticing similarities between these old battles and the present debacle they had gotten themselves stuck into. So this was how battle meditation felt like. For a moment, Zeb felt like screaming and punching Ezra for landing them into this mess. However, he then recalled the terror and destruction that the Empire had inflicted on his homeworld of Lasan. The Empire had almost succeeded in wiping out his people and would do the same on Wayland if they were not stopped.

Suddenly, Zeb's thoughts were disrupted by a cacophony of shouts and screams. An Imperial AAT hover tank was approaching them. Zeb was familiar with AAT tanks. They had been utilized by the Trade Federation's droid armies during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. In the wake of the Clone Wars, the Empire had taken over much of the military arsenal of the former Confederacy of Independent Systems to meet the growing demands of the Empire's military expansion. Zeb recognised the Imperial markings on the tank.

Several Myneyrshi, Psadans, and Humans hurled rocks and arrows at the tank. Zeb and Sabine had decided to raise their hands. The game was up. Better to live and then fight another day. They could always find their way out of an Imperial prison. Zeb could hear the top hatch of the AAT open. To Zeb and Sabine's relief, a Psadan head popped out.

"Lupec, you're alive," screamed Sabine in a voice mixed with relief and joy. Zeb recalled that Lupec was the friendly Psadan tour guide who had given them a tour of his village.

"Just barely, we managed to take out one of those Imperial walkers," joked Lupec "We narrowly escaped being bombed by a marauding TIE bomber. How's the situation?"

"Not very good," sighed Zeb "General Verwoerd has flamethrowers, similar to those used on Aralia. Dozens of men died trying to storm Mount Tantiss."

Lupec was followed by Jayce Whiti, the Human Waylander Tribesmen.

"The Imps are forming a tight ring around C'baoth town," said Jayce "They have stopped firing but they are letting no one out."

"What does this mean," asked Sabine

To answer her question, there came a deep, booming Imperial voice.

"People and Rebels of Wayland, this is General Verwoerd speaking."

Zeb and the others looked around for the source of the voice. They saw no Imperial around. But then, Sabine spotted the source of the voice.

"Look, an Imperial hover droid."

A small, grey hexagonal droid floated over the air. It was fitted with a visual sensor and a loudspeaker unit.

"You have fought valiantly but now the time for fighting is over. You are surrounded on all sides by tanks, troops, and walkers. There are bombers, fighters, and starships in the air with enough power to bomb you into ashes. However, the Empire is merciful enough to grant mercy to its foes who wisely choose to end the fighting and make peace. Surrender and your lives will be spared. Hand over the foreign rebels among you. You have one hour to consider our very generous offer. Accept it and live. Reject it and perish."

After the droid departed, the assembled Waylanders broke out into a murmur of discontent. Some wanted to throw down their arms and make peace with the Empire. Others wanted to fight to the bitter end. The C'baoth Town civilians, who at first had been eager to be liberated, were among the former camp. Many of their homes and business had been destroyed. Many innocent civilians including children and the elderly had been caught in the crossfire.

Zeb, Sabine and a small group of Wayland leaders, representing the three tribes of Wayland moved into a nearby shed to discuss General Verwoerd's offer.

"We can't give up now," said Lupec "And we can never trust these Imperials to keep their word."

"I've got a wife and children," protested Jayce "Haven't we had enough bloodshed already?"

"The Imperials killed my wife and kids," barked a hulking Myneyrsh named Roax "I will fight them to the end."

Immediately, the meeting descended into a cacophony of insults, curses, and taunts. Zeb groaned. The battle had given him an aching headache and their quarrels were only making it worse. Just then, an idea flickered in Zeb's head. The AAT hover tank was a godsent. They may not be able to match the firepower of the Imperials but there was another way out which did not involve having to kowtow before the Imps. And this was where Sabine, the crew's explosives expert, would be of great help.

"I have a plan that does not involving surrendering," whispered Zeb into Sabine's ear

"What is it," whispered back Sabine, taking care not to be drowned out by the arguing Waylanders.

"It involves some deception and that tank," said Zeb "And that's where you also come into the picture."

**Hera: Saved in the Nick of Time**

Hera and Chopper were being pursued by a Skipray Blastboats, a large fighter-bomber equipped with two forward-swept stabilizer wings that branched out from a rear rotating assembly. Each of its stabilizer wings were equipped with an ion cannon. In addition, the Blastboat was equipped with a dorsal twin laser cannon turret, a forward ion cannon, and two missile tubes: one proton and the other concussion missiles. Right now, the Blastboat was unloading its arsenal on their Nubian H-type yacht.

The _Patronus_' advanced Nubian Sossen-3 ion engines were among the fastest in the galaxy. The yacht's sleek, narrow dagger-shaped profile provided a slim target for the enemy fighter-bomber. However, the yacht was unarmed and it was only a matter of time before the pursuing Blastboat either disabled it or shot it out of the sky.

"I know. We're under attack," shouted Hera "I'm going as fast as we can."

Chopper whistled a suggestion that they make a jump into hyperspace to shake off their pursuer.

"We're not leaving the others behind," replied Hera "Plus, getting back in would be difficult."

At that moment, something hard hit one of the rear dorsal fins of the _Patronus_. One of the ship's monitors then buzzed, indicating that the rear dorsal fin was ablaze.

"Let's dive down that cloud," said Hera, pointing to a thick rain cloud below. "Perhaps, we can lose that Blastboat there and put out our fire."

Chopper whistled back in agreement.

Suddenly, both of them heard a massive explosion. Oh gods, thought Hera, they must have gotten us this time. She waited for the ship's monitors to indicate that they had been hit or for a fiery conflagration to envelope her and Chopper. Strangely, nothing happened. Seconds later, Hera heard a familiar voice on the intercom.

"Hi there, Hera and company," said a cheerful Talon Karrde "Great to see you again in one piece and thanks for saving my back the last time in Boz Pity. Always happy to return the favour."

"Karrde, its' a pleasure to see you again," replied Hera "We were beginning to think that you did not receive our signal. How did you get pass the Imperial fleet."

"I just got it two days ago," responded Karrde "And I've brought some reinforcements as well including Captain Akbar."

Akbar. That name brought back a flurry of memories. Captain Akbar was a Mon Calamari officer who had fought for the Republic during the Clone Wars. Following the creation of the Galactic Empire, he had become a leader of the growing Mon Calamari and Quarren resistance against Imperial rule on Dac. A military commander like Akbar would be an invaluable asset in the struggle against the Empire.

Hera and Chopper saw a pair of ARC-170 starfighters and a large orange freighter fly past them. Hera recognized the orange freighter; it was the _Wild Karrde_, Talon Karrde's flagship. The _Wild Karrde _was a heavily modified Corellian Action IV Transport that was equipped with three retractable turbolasers and reinforced with heavy durasteel plates. The _Karrde_ was more than a match for any pirate and would prove a formidable opponent for most Imperial starships. The tide of the battle was turning in their favour.

Shortly later, Hera and Chopper saw a familiar sight. It was their modified VCX-100 light freighter _Ghost_, their regular transport and their home for the past several years. Chopper whistled in delight and Hera could not wink a smile. She desperately wanted to swap this luxury yacht back for her old ship. The Patronus was fast and sleek but was unarmed.

"Can we have back the _Ghost,_" asked Hera

"Certainly, you' be pleased to hear that I made some adjustments to the armaments and hyperdrive," replied Karrde.

"Thanks, happy to join the fight against the Empire," said Hera with a smile beaming across her green face.

**Endnotes**

Glad to say that I have resumed my interest in completing the story. Hermann Verwoerd is a stock character who provides an amoral counterpoint to Thrawn and Pellaeon. His name is a reference to the former Nazi military leader Hermann Goering and the South African Prime Minister Hendrik Verwoerd, the architect of Apartheid. The Ranats are a rodent-like species whose backstory has been developed in the old Star Wars Expanded Universe. For more details, visit Wookieepedia.

The conscientious Stormtrooper Eric Remarque is a reference to Erich Maria Remarque, the author of the German anti-war novel _All Quiet on the Western Front. _The planet Byss is also a location from the old EU that first appeared in Tom Veitch and Cam Kennedy's 1990s _Dark Empire_ comics. The LAV Chariot, Skipray Blastboat, and the Wild Karrde also come from Timothy Zahn's Thrawn Trilogy. My idea for the Flamethrower Stormtroopers comes from details of the upcoming _Force Awakens _movie.

Best regards,

Andrew Lim


	13. Chapter 13

**Thrawn and the Rebellion Chapter 13**

Commodore Thrawn deals with an unexpected threat while Zeb "parleys" with General Verwoerd on Wayland. All recognisable Star Wars Legends and Rebels characters belong to Timothy Zahn, Lucasfilm, and Disney respectively. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Thrawn: Unexpected Variables**

The bridge of the _Chimaera…_

"Commodore, we are under attack by rebel starships," reported Captain Pellaeon "They must have exited hyperspace near the dark side of Hergé."

Thrawn gazed out at the battlefield through the hardened transparisteel window of the Star Destroyer's bridge. A motley collection of rebel starships were sweeping through the Imperial fleet and orbital defences. These were mainly modified freighters, starfighters, and small-to-medium sized warships from the Clone Wars; not big enough to take on a small-sized Imperial fleet but still strong enough to inflict painful bites. The largest vessel was a former Separatist _Munificent_-class frigate, which appeared to serve as the flagship of the rebel armada. There were also half a dozen Corellian blockade runners; small, manoeuvrable capital ships that could pack a heavy punch.

In their euphoria, the Imperials had not taken one variable into account: that the Lothal rebels would be able to call on their rebels from outer space. The _Chimaera _and the other Imperial warships were firing back with their turbolaser and ion cannons. But the rebel freighters and starfighters were able to run circles around the larger Imperial ships like a swarm of Sacorrian grain flies ravaging a herd of banthas.

"Activate shield generators," bellowed Thrawn across the intercom "Deploy all starfighers immediately."

"Just when we thought that victory was around the corner," sighed Captain Pellaeon "These rebels must have a dozen tricks up their sleeves."

"Commodore," shouted Lieutenant Daala "We are getting reports that the _Stalker_ main reactor has suffered a meltdown. The captain has ordered a general evacuation."

Damn it, thought Commodore Thrawn. First, a surprise rebel fleet assault and now this. The Interdictor cruiser _Stalker _was the most important chess piece in his squadron. With its four powerful gravity well projectors, the interdictor cruiser was capable of trapping enemy starships by interdicting all hyperspace travels within a designated area. With the interdictor knocked out, the Imperial squadron had lost their most important chess piece in the match against their rebel opponents.

This simply could not be a coincidence, though Thrawn. First, the Lothal rebel band stirring up trouble among the natives of Wayland. Then came the unexpected rebel naval assault. And now the interdictor cruiser was experiencing a catastrophic meltdown at the very time when it most needed. The rebels must have infiltrators within the Imperial Navy itself, possibly men and women who were wearing Imperial uniforms at this very moment. These infiltrators seemed to have evaded the recent Security Bureau screening, thus dealing a black eye to the ISB's reputation for sniffing out all enemies of the New Order. If the rebels were capable of infiltrating the Imperial military, what else were they capable of? But now was not the time to ponder such questions.

As the highest ranking Imperial Navy officer in the Wayland system, Commodore Thrawn knew that he was responsible for the wellbeing and safety of his fellow comrades in arms. He knew what had to be done.

"Order all the Star Destroyers to form a safety cordon around the _Stalker_ and to assist in the evacuation of her crew," ordered Thrawn "Let's see if these rebel upstarts will respect the rules of war."

Within ten minutes, the Star Destroyers and most of the Carrack cruisers in Thrawn's squadron had surrounded the crippled Interdictor cruiser and begun scooping up the ship's escape pods and shuttles. They were near enough to render assistance to the crew but far enough in case the interdictor cruiser suddenly blew up. The Star Destroyers' shield generators and armored hulls were capable of deflecting enemy fire but not a nuclear explosion.

To Thrawn's relief, the rebel ships had not fired on the escape pods and shuttles fleeing the doomed Interdictor cruiser. Instead, most of the rebel ships had descended into Wayland's atmosphere. Four of the Carrack cruisers and a large part of the Imperial Starfighter forces were giving them chase.

"Commodore, General Verwoerd's forces on Wayland are under attack," asked Lieutenant Daala "They are requesting reinforcements."

So sabotaging the Interdictor cruiser had been part of the rebels' plan all along. The rebels were not intending to engage the Imperial fleet but were rather assisting the uprising on Wayland.

"Send five Carracks after them," replied Thrawn "But order Captain Piett's cruiser _Pride of Axxila _to assist in the defence of our space station. After we have finished evacuating the _Stalker, _we shall form a blockade around Wayland. And trap these rebels once and for all."

**Zeb: "Negotiations" **

Come on Zeb, you can do it. You survived the destruction of your homeworld and family. You have been through all those adventures with that Lothal rebel band and come out unscathed. Well, almost, except that duel with Agent Kallus had it not been for the kid Ezra. Zeb assured himself that his plan would succeed.

Zeb slowly approached the Imperial lines with his hands raised up high. Before him stood a row of Imperial flamethrower troopers and heavily-armoured hover tanks. All of them had their guns fixed on him. Even if I have to stare the flames of the enemy, Tyares the god of war will be with me, Zeb assured himself. His plan had better work. They had lost so much already and if did not work, this would be their last stand against the Empire. Heroic but ultimately futile.

"Halt," shouted a burly Imperial voice "Stay where you are rebel."

Zeb obeyed and stood his ground. Two armoured Scout troopers immediately broke rank and ran up to him. They were distinguished from regular bucket heads by their lighter armour and the wider macrobinocular viewplates on their helmets. Zeb felt a pair of rough armoured glove hands patting him down. Zeb had not brought any weapons with him in order to perpetuate the ruse that he was here to discuss terms of surrender.

"He's unarmed," shouted the second Scout trooper. Zeb felt iron restraints being slapped around his had wrists. He was then led by his captors to their commanding officer.

The Imperial commander strode out from the cordon to meet Zeb. He was not Thrawn but Zeb recognised that smug, rounded face. This was not other than General Hermann Verwoerd, the Butcher of the Ranats. General Verwoerd had deep brown eyes, closely cropped brown hair, and a sharp nose. This man was no other than a brute in uniform but here he was commanding the Imperial ground forces on Wayland.

"Zeb, I presume," said General Verwoerd "So, you have come to discuss peace terms. Why is a Lasat commanding a Wayland rebellion? Have you come to stir up rebellion on peaceful Wayland?"

"That's right but I have since come to realize the errors of my ways," said Zeb "We're lost so I've come to save my men from further death and injury."

"Finally, a rebel commander who knows when to concede defeat," replied Verwoerd calmly. Zeb sensed the arrogance and smugness brooding beneath the General's calm demeanour. "The Empire will accept nothing more than total surrender. I will spare the lives of you and your men. But I will not spare them the consequences of rebellion and treason."

"I've come to take responsibility for all the damage that my Wayland comrades have cost the Empire," lied Zeb, who was doing his best to feign a submissive façade. "But please don't punish my local followers. I alone am responsible for stirring up rebellion and discord among them. It is my responsibility alone, not theirs."

General Verwoerd smiled.

"How touching and brave for a commander to take responsibility for his men's wrongdoings, replied the General "I will spare the lives of your fellow Wayland rebels but they will not escape punishment. To uphold the integrity of this Empire, they still must be punished. Perhaps not death but let's say a spell of forced labour offworld for a few years."

Zeb knew that he had to keep the General preoccupied in order to give Sabine more time to finish her work. He was not a good talker but he knew that he had to do his best.

"General, pray that I may ask," said Zeb "But how do you live with killing thousands of innocent Ranats in the name of upholding progress and order?"

Zeb saw the smile on the general's face fade away. A frown appeared on Verwoerd's face, which was beginning to turn red.

"War is unpleasant," replied the General apologetically "Those Ranats brought all that trouble on themselves. If they had…"

"They were just defending their lands and warrens from being demolished to make way for some damned amusement park," growled Zeb "You didn't just have to teach them a lesson. You had to make it your business to destroy them.

Behind General Verwoerd and the phalanx of Imperial troops and machinery, Zeb saw some movement. He saw a slim figure in white-and-black Scout trooper armour dart across the Imperial ranks. Zeb winked at the figure who quickly flashed a thumb's up before darting away. Zeb's heart rose, knowing that Sabine was fulfilling her side of their plan. Now, he had to fulfil his own side of the plan: keeping this arrogant windbag busy.

The General's face turned a bright red shade.

"Well, you rebels are no better," roared back General Verwoerd "On Stygeon Prime, you and your rebel gang turned a lift full of wounded Stromtroopers into a booby trap. Those were someone's sons, fathers, and brothers."

"That was for destroying my homeworld of Lasan with T-7 disrupters," growled Zeb "I've lost family and friends thanks to your Imperial comrades in arms. So, killing a bunch of bucket heads is a drop in a bucket compared to what you Imps did to my homeworld and to those Ranats on Rydar II."

"Enough with this pointless arguing," barked Verwoerd, who flashed a look of hatred and disdain at Zeb "Let's get back to business, I've thought that you've come to negotiate a surrender. I didn't come here to listen to your treasonous ramblings."

In the distance, Zeb saw a disguised Sabine, still in her Scout trooper armour, waving. Zeb understood the signal and smiled.

"Oh yes," said Zeb "I didn't come here to negotiate."

At that moment, a series of explosions broke out among the Imperial forces massed outside the gaping mouth of Mount Tantiss. Zeb ducked in time to avoid the full impact of a fiery blast. Sabine had done her work brilliantly as the team's munitions expert. She had planted a series of time-bombs among the massed Imperial forces and machinery. Most of the vehicles and machinery had been destroyed.

Behind him, Zeb heard the roar of shouts and blaster fire. The surviving Wayland rebels had gathered for one final assault on Mount Tantiss. They were supported by the rebels' stolen Imperial hover tank which smashed through the Imperial lines like an axe smashing through a smoldering log. Most of the Stormtroopers and Flamethrower troopers had been killed in the ensuing explosion. Some of the survivors fought back but others cast down their arms. Many more fled for the safety of the base.

General Verwoerd scrambled to his feet. His helmet and armour had shielded him from the worst of the blast and debris. Zeb saw a deep scowl on his face.

"You lying bastard," growled the General "This was a ruse."

"Yeah right," smirked Zeb.

Scowling in rage, General Verwoerd aimed his blaster pistol at Zeb. Before he could pull the trigger, three blaster bolts slammed into his back and head. The general fell face-first onto the ground.

Behind him, stood a Scout trooper, a particularly short one. Zeb smiled, recognising his fellow comrade in arm.

"A little short for a Scout trooper," joked Zeb.

Sabine removed her helmet. Zeb could see beads of sweat on her hair and face.

"Boy, it's hot and stuffy inside," said Sabine "Your plan worked."

"Yeah, but thank Jayce and company," replied Zeb, who waved to a bearded scruffy-looking human head on the turret of the Imperial hover tank.

One of Jayce's Psadan colleagues quickly removed Zeb's restraints. Free of the tight corset of the metal restraints, Zeb flexed his hands in order to restore the flow of blood.

Suddenly, the sky rang with the roar of starfighter engines. Several long dagger-shaped starfighters with variable geometrical wings and bubble canopies buzzed overhead. They began firing rockets and laser blasts at the Imperial vehicles and troops on the outskirts of the forests. The air rang with the sound of exploding machinery and fuel. Zeb recognised the starfighters as Z-95 Headhunters, multi-purpose starfighters produced by Incom Corporation and Subpro. These starfighters had formed the bulked of the old Lasat Starfighter Force.

"Where in the blazers did they come from," asked Sabine

"I guess the cavalry is here," replied Zeb

**Endnotes**

Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been busy with submitting my Masters' thesis and conferences. But now these are out of the way and I can enjoy the holidays. This may not be one of my best stories but I'm glad that it has entertained a lot of readers. The next chapter will deal with Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, and Zare Leonis as they struggle against Joruus C'baoth. I also decided to explore Lasat religion and culture for Zeb's POV scene by embarking on a bit of "world-building." The Lasat god of war Tyares is a reference to Ares, the Greek god of war. I have also decided to bring in another element of the Expanded Universe: Z-95 Headhunters, the predecessor to Incom's iconic X-wing starfighters.

Best regards,

Andrew Lim


End file.
